


We need some group chats in here. (No, we don't)

by EBBAisGay



Series: Detroit: Become Something [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Fuck You David Cage, Also in this one Kara is like a mother to Ralph, Angst, Background Case, Bad Jokes, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Group chat, Half-Brothers more like, I Don't Even Know, I understand that cannonically hes like "father mother and daughter!", Implied/Referenced Abuse, Just realized, Kinda, M/M, MAKE IT GAY E R, Memes, Multi, SO, Still making everyone gay to a degree, Texting, Vines, also, also!, and it turns kinda graphic, but i find this, but then i was like, ha, i guess?, i wanted to do just crack, idk how to explain lmao, im doing this, im regretting it already, ima gen zer, it's getting gayer, look the thing is so much better than the tags and summary, make u think, much more normal for me???, nah, no beta we die like men, serious stuff incoming, so excuse me if hank isnt millennial enough TM, that in the DPD chapters they will talk about murders and stuff, they arent background since they are openly talked about, this is a tag i will always have on dbh fanfics, yey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: A group Chat where I will slowly add pretty much everyone. Bad jokes, crime stuff, drama and romance is coming to get ya. More characters to be introduced and the detectives aren't truly the main ones.! And most likely some ACTUAL character : ) development : ) and no forced : ) relationship : )





	1. A brand new(fuckin') start my dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this and know I have a fanfic to update, then you are right. I hope it's ok, I won't be able to update frequently, BUT I know for a fact that I won't leave this fic until I think it's supposed to end. Ya get me? Anyway I am going to go die now! Thanks! (and also im only going to add like one oc and make her gavins bff bc he needs frieds, thats it)  
> Also! I have learned how to fucking use html so im going to try and implement bold and shit like that, hope it looks ok ;w;.  
> Enjoy!

**Wednesday 9th March 2039 - 15:47**

**ConnorRK800 created a group chat**

**ConnorRK800 added HankAnderson, GavinReed and NinesRK900**

**ConnorRK800 named the chat A &HDPD**

 

ConnorRK800: Good evening everyone! I have created this group chat in hopes that our working relationships could progress and to help one another with cases. : )

GavinReed: no

 

**GavinReed left the group chat**

**NinesRK900 added GavinReed**

**GavinReed left the group chat**

**NinesRK900 added GavinReed**

 

NinesRK900: Detective.

GavinReed: LET ME LEAVE

NinesRK900: No, you’re staying.

GavinReed: phcking

GavinReed: FINE

HankAnderson: whipped

GavinReed: asdfssfsa says YOU

HankAnderson: try me bitch???

ConnorRK900: As I SAID. This group chat is to help one another and : ) become : ) friends. : )

GavinReed: me??? friends with yall plastic asses??? Not As Likely As You Think

HankAnderson: gavin??? a piece of shit who has to get his priorities right and TRY at least? It’s More Likely Than You Think

GavinReed: phck off

HankAnderson: fuck off Igeneration

GavinReed: d i s g u s t i n g

NinesRK900: (Connor, you can’t have a millenial and a Gen-Zer together in a group chat and not expect chaos.)

ConnorRK800: (I… haven’t taken that into consideration.)

GavinReed: u absolute fucking fool now s uffer

HankAnderson: shut the fuck up??? u snowflake???

GavinReed: you phcking tAKE THAT BACK

HankAnderson: Again, try me bitch

NinesRK900: OK ladies... I think it’s time to calm down.

HankAnderson: no?

GavinReed: No

NinesRK900: Then perish. : )c

 

**Wednesday 9th March 2039 - 21:03**

**Private Chat between GavvaTape and HankiePooh**

GavvaTape: guess what time of the fucking week it is

HankiePooh: after-therapy bro-meeting bullshit?

GavvaTape: u guessed it 

GavvaTape: Boi u wont fucking guess what my dipshit of a brother gave me as an advice today

HankiePooh: well i dont think i want to know

GavvaTape: well i dont care

HankiePooh: thought so

GavvaTape: so like me and dipshit kamski were having tea(yes we drink it u should too) after my therapy session

GavvaTape: (since u know,,, I do that unlike u, u phcking fool)

HankiePooh: (yeah not gonna happen bitch)

HankiePooh: (nor tea nor therapy)

GavvaTape: and I was like ‘yeah we were talking about like suicidal thoughts and intrusive u kno’

GavvaTape: and like the idiot he was he said

GavvaTape: ‘Each time u think one of those thoughts just take a shot of any alcohol! You won’t even be able to think straight at one point!’

GavvaTape: and i was like?? Bitch???

HankiePooh: wait wait wait was that a fucking joke?? Or for real??

HankiePooh: i dont even know w ur brother 

GavvaTape: like I do???

GavvaTape: i just gave him a wtf face and we talked abt smth else

GavvaTape: now im just worried for him tbh

HankiePooh: :////

 

**Thursday 10th March 2039 - 10:29 am**

**Private Chat between Connfused and ItsHank**

Connfused: Lieutenant, I was wondering if you can send me the files for our current case

ItsHank: sure, but to be sure u mean the android-human couple one right?

ItsHank: and dont u have them already???

Connfused: Yes, but I would also like your notes that you have made for the case.

ItsHank: u couldve jsut asked btw

ItsHank: also where are u

Connfused: I have seen that your blood sugar level was lower than usual so I’ve decided to go to O’Malleys and buy you some.

ItsHank: … thanks i guess

ItsHank: thoughtful of u

Connfused: : )

ItsHank: here

 _FileSent_ \- “A/H Couple 9th March 2039 - 19:37”

Connfused: Thank you, Lieutenant.

ItsHank: goddammit just call me Hank

Connfused: If you’re going to let me use your last name as my own. : )

ItsHank: hm sorry i cant read anymore

 

**Thursday 10th March - 15:52**

**Private Chat between HankiePooh and GavvaTape**

HankiePooh: u up for a drink this weekend??

GavvaTape: y would u think that I would do that

HankiePooh: bc both of us need to let our frustrations out abt them ™

HankiePooh: and bc ur only other friend isnt available from what i remember

GavvaTape: yea u rite

HankiePooh: Jimmy’s Bar at 9pm tomorrow?

GavvaTape: got it

 

**Thursday 10th March - 16:21**

Group Chat ‘A&HDPD’

ConnorRK800: Have you two gotten the files that we sent?

NinesRK900: Yes, and we kinda came to a worrying conclusion about these murders.

HankAnderson: serial killer?

GavinReed: I mean its pretty fucking obvious

GavinReed: all the corpses were found pretty much in the same area, they are all couples that are made of an android and human(and gender doesn’t seem to matter)

NinesRK900: And the corpses seem to have the same patterns of injury and attributes.

NinesRK900: So I think we can easily come to the conclusion that we have got a serial killer on our hands.

HankAnderson: but a good question is how can they do that all alone?

ConnorRK800: I theorized about it during our break. You didn’t pay attention?

HankAnderson: i guess i was thinking about all of it???

HankAnderson: cause if this is INDEED a serial killer it will be a pain in the ass to find

HankAnderson: we havent got a lot of them in the past 10 years and so its always fucking worrying when one appears

HankAnderson: and its just? so fucked up

HankAnderson: like these fuckin androids have found someone they fucking love?? nd someone just takes that away from them, and they barely had time to enjoy life without fucked up shit yall got from us humans ugh

GavinReed: … u know i really do agree with you

NinesRK900: You? Agreeing with Lieutenant Anderson?

ConnorRK800: I think the end as you Gen-Zers and Millennials talk so fondly about is coming.

GavinReed: har har har

GavinReed: fuck u

GavinReed: but yea i do phcking agree???

GavinReed: i cant really imagine how it is to start your life just like so shittily??

GavinReed: and even tho i hate yall tin asses 

GavinReed: you just… dont phcking deserve that

NinesRK900: I feel as if rA9 just blessed us today Connor.

ConnorRK800: Yes, indeed.

GavinReed: wow phck you guys

HankAnderson: soft

GavinReed: PHCK OFF

ConnorRK800: Lieutenant, do you indeed know some of the details of the crimes?

HankAnderson: ….pshhhhh sadly I fuckin do

HankAnderson: tortured til they die then they fuckin peel skin off on some parts of their bodies and nail their hands together like they are holdin hands

ConnorRK800: That is correct.

GavinReed: OK yeah but u guys didnt tell us how a person can do this all alone

NinesRK900: Well, it’s a fact that androids are a lot more stronger than most of the human population.

ConnorRK800: And so they would have to take out the android first.

NinesRK900: What the killer does is that he uses a device that if plugged in the ports of an android will in a way ‘fry’ the circuits and go into a forced statis.

ConnorRK800: And since the person takes them by surprise they don’t react fast enough to stop the person.

NinesRK900: And the human gets a hard blow to the head that knocks them out enough til they arrive to the place were they are supposedly tortured.

ConnorRK800: And we are also sure that this is a human as we have found latex glove residue near the port and wounds.

HankAnderson: hey fuckers sorry to interrupt but lets meet at chicken feed in 15

HankAnderson: we really need to talk about it and how to stop it

HankAnderson: and it might not b the best idea to talk about it on here

ConnorRK800: I have actually encrypted this group chat because I predicted that we will talk about work. But ok.

NinesRK900: We’ll be there.

 

**Friday 11th March - 09:07**

**Private Chat between BigBro and LilBro**

BigBro: Nines? The best brother ever! One of the only highlights of my life! My family whom I adore most!

LilBro: What do you want Connor.

BigBro: It’s just. I am ecstatic.

LilBro: And why is that.

BigBro: Because? Hank let me use his last name as my own! You must have seen that!

LilBro: Yeah. Cool.

BigBro: …

BigBro: Just… cool? That is rather underwhelming...

LilBro: You see, I’m indeed extremely happy for you and rather(very) jealous as I am still convincing(pressuring) Gavin into giving me his.

LilBro: But I know if I am going to react very happily and positively you are going to go on a rant about Lieutenant Anderson and I Don’t Need That.

LilBro: I have enough issues with Gavin as he is still Very Stubborn. Go and scream to your other two friends about it.

BigBro: Meanie.

LilBro: Love you.

BigBro: … Love you too.

 

**Group Chat ‘The Best of Trios’**

RoboCop: Guys!!!

RoboCop: I’m so ecstatic!!!

RoboMom: Is it about who I think it is???

RoboCop: Yes!!!

RoboJesus: !!! 

RoboJesus: Did you guys kiss??

RoboMom: Did you guys… do the do?!

RoboJesus: DID YOU GUYS GET MARRIED?!

RoboMom: DID YOU GUYS A D O P T TWO CHILDREN?! AND A N D R O I D AND H U M A N???

RoboCop: Ok first of all, no… that would be wonderful though.

RoboCop: Second of all, No. We didn’t do the freaky frak. The dingly do. (Though I wish.)

RoboCop: Third of all??? No? But in a way close…

RoboCop: And fourth, that is a faraway dream that I do not dare think of for multiple reasons.

RoboMom: Oh yeah! Sorry!!

RoboCop: It’s fine, Kara. : )

RoboJesus: Ok but. Spill the beans.

RoboCop: Well as you all know now we can have a last name(Thank you Markus : ) ), and so I have asked Hank if I could use his.

RoboCop: At first he reacted very awkwardly and tried to explain that usually only married couples do that.(Which you all know I wouldn’t mind one bit.)

RoboMom: (We all know that sweetie.)

RoboJesus: (You aren’t trying to hide it either though.)

RoboCop: (Good point.)

RoboCop: Well that was about one or two days ago. But this morning after I came from the break room with his usual coffee I saw a plaque on my desk, and on it was written ‘Connor Anderson’ and I was like!!! It felt like my thirium pump had a malfunction of sorts.

RoboMom: What did he say :00

RoboCop: He looked sheepish and just said ‘There you go, happy now?’ and then told me how we will go later in the day to make it official.

RoboJesus: I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe you guys are getting closer to getting married wow. :,)

RoboMom: Yes,,, I’m so proud as well,,, my baby boy is growing up.

RoboCop: !!!

RoboCop: Hank noticed that I was talking to someone(since I still have the LED and there is nothing distressing me at the moment) and he just!!! Smiled at me and oh rA9 I think my thirium pump is indeed malfunctioning.

RoboMom: Find yourself someone to love on that capacity.

RoboJesus: :,)

RoboMom: :,,,)


	2. Jericho is Mean >:((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho4! And shippy :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's 1:30 am.  
> I'm tired.  
> ALSO I HAVE A SHIT TON OF MISTAKES PROBABLY
> 
> Enjoy! : )

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:23**

**Group chat ‘GodIsDeadInJericho’**

 

BigJosh: And that’s how I met him. He’s cute.

PureBoi: Wow,,, that is so inspirational

NorthStar: fuckin wild

PureBoi: No swearing in my Group Chat!

NorthStar: shit im sorry

NorthStar: I D IDN TMEA N TH AT F UCC

NorthStar: S H I T 

PureBoi: You’re on thin fucking ice young android

 

**_JesusIsHere_ is now online**

 

PureBoi: Markus!!! You’re on!! :D

NorthStar: 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00111111 00111111 00111111 00100000 01000010 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111 00111111 00111111 _(He may be on, but is he turned on??? By you???)_

BigJosh: I did Not. Need To Read That.

PureBoi: YOU KNOW WE UNDERSTAND THAT RIGHT

NorthStar: >:3c

 

**JesusIsHere kicked NorthStar**

 

BigJosh: OH rA9 DSFGHG.

PureBoi: Wow. Thank you?

JesusIsHere: Hm, no problem. : )

JesusIsHere: Though it feels like I entered the conversation at a bad moment?

BigJosh: Actually it was great, don’t worry. Just read our last messages.

JesusIsHere: Wow… you are really gone for him huh.

BigJosh: Yeah sadfgh.

PureBoi: Ok, but.

PureBoi: Are we Not gonna Talk about the fact that Markus kicked North?

BigJosh: No.

JesusIsHere: No : )

PureBoi: Mm. Yeah

 

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:33**

**Private Chat between FightingForRights and PeacefulRevolution**

 

FightingForRights: TELL MAKRUS TO FUCKIGN ADD ME BACKK

PeacefulRevolution: Can’t you just ask him?

FightingForRights: no cause he fcukijng BLOCKED mee since i teasedd him about simonthis morningg

PeacefulRevolution: Oh, so he blocked you?

FightingForRights: ye s

FightingForRights: wAIT NO DONT DO WAHT I THINKK UR GOIN TO DO

PeacefulRevolution: : )

 

**PeacefulRevolution blocked FightingForRights**

 

PeacefulRevolution: OH COME ONNNNN  
_Message was unable to send_

 

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:37**

**Private Chat between BitchySupport and MomDad**

 

BitchySupport: Simon <3 

MomDad: Yes North : )

BitchySupport: my friend who want to date my ex that i love so much

BitchySupport: please

MomDad: Hm. 

MomDad: How about no : )

 

**MomDad blocked BitchySupport**

BitchySupport: _Message was unable to send_

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:39**

**Private Chat between DontTryMeBitch and DontTryHerBitch**

 

DontTryMeBitch: KARA

DontTryMeBitch: HELP

DontTryHerBitch: Oh no what now

DontTryMeBitch: they are bullying me again :((((

DontTryHerBitch: Aw, what now? Did they tease you about your mysterious crush?

DontTryMeBitch: i wish cause that wouldve been better

DontTryMeBitch: they blocked me :(((

DontTryHerBitch: Oh…

DontTryMeBitch: kara no

DontTryHerBitch: …

DontTryMeBitch: kARA PLEASE N O

DontTryHerBitch: I’m sorry love : )

DontTryMeBitch: wAiT wh AT

 

**DontTryHerBitch blocked DontTryMeBitch**

 

DontTryMeBitch: youu called me love omgg fkbadsjhALKJASDJDSFKLF  
_Message was unable to send_

 

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:43**

**Private Chat between FiestyGal and DetectiveBoi**

 

FiestyGal: blease,,,, helb

DetectiveBoi: Sorry, the price they gave me is too good to pass up.

 

**DetectiveBoi blocked FiestyGal**

 

FiestyGal: are you fuckijngg kiddijng me  
_Message was unable to send_

 

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:45**

**Private Chat between North and Nines**

 

North: please Tell Me they didnt bribe u w anything

Nines: They did try, but I find it rather unnecessary to be as mean as they are.

North: THANK

North: rA9!!!!!!

Nines: Though, I am asking for you to give me something in return for making them unblock you.

North: fucc shit

North: uh ill give u the special traci packages for seducing angry shitty men like detective shit

Nines: …

Nines: Deal.

 

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 12:48**

**FIREWALL PENETRATED**

**UNBLOCKING FORCEDLOVER**

**UNBLOCKING FIGHTINGFORRIGHTS**

**UNBLOCKING BITCHYSUPPORT**

**UNBLOCKING DONTTRYMEBITCH**

**UNBLOCKING FIESTYGAL**

**NinesRK900 created a group chat**

**NinesRK900 added North, ConnorRK900, KaraAX400, Markus, Josh, SimonPL600**

**NinesRK900 names the group chat ‘Be Fucking Nice To North’**

 

NinesRK900: That’s it. That’s all I am asking for.

SimonPL600: Did you just…

SimonPL600: Did you just hack into our databases?

NinesRK900: Yes, and I will do it again if this happens again. : )

KaraAX400: Shouldn’t we be worried that you were able to do that in the first place?

NinesRk900: No.

Markus: Connor give us your opinion.

NinesRk900: Mine isn’t good enough?

Josh: It’s not that… it’s just that you’re... scary.

Markus: Terrifying.

Josh: Exactly.

ConnorRK800: No, you shouldn’t be worried at all!

ConnorRK800: He can do that so easily due to the fact that he has got the best programming and software that CyberLife has got to offer. And him being the last model created only he has it.

ConnorRK800: So only he can crush your coding to bits even if you have my impenetrable antivirus and protection. : )

KaraAX400: That isn’t worrying… at all.

NinesRK900: Well, you all deserved death so just so you know.

NinesRK900: I could kill you in an instant. :)

Josh: Again.

Markus: Terrifying.

NinesRK900: Mm. I wasn’t the one bullying North.

SimonPL600: Yeah but still

North: >:(((

 

**Saturday 12th March 2039 - 13:04**

**Private Chat between DontTryHerBitch and DontTryMeBitch**

 

DontTryHerBitch: Hey North, I just wanted to say sorry if I actually hurt you or made you uncomfortable because of that in any way.

DontTryMeBitch: about what tho

DontTryHerBitch: Um…

DontTryMeBitch: the blocking thing or the love thing?

DonTryHerBitch: ...Both.

DontTryMeBitch: nah dont worry about the first one

DontTryMeBitch: Markus apologised on all yall behalfs and is noww supposed to act pretty much like my servant for a week : )

DonTryHerBitch: And… the love thing?

DontTryMeBitch: …

DontTryMeBitch: well uhhh

DontTryMeBitch: im rlly not against it

DonTryHerBitch: What.

DontTryMeBitch: sdjkaslkdsa no NoTHing DONT WORRY

DonTryHerBitch: So… You don’t mind me calling you love?

DontTryMeBitch: um 

DontTryMeBitch: no, im actually quite happy about it

DonTryHerBitch: Wait wait wait.

DontTryMeBitch: SORRY GTG MARKUS CALLED ME

DontTryHerBitch: WAIT!

 

**_DontTryMeBitch_ is now offline**

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 09:45**

**Private Chat between SiSi and Marky**

 

SiSi: Hey Markus! I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the flower shop? I want to buy more succulents and some dead flowers if they still haven’t thrown them away.

SiSi: And then we could go to Starbucks to try the Thiriumised Coffees?

Marky: Of course! Where are you right now?

SiSi: I’m in my room right now, getting ready. 

Marky: Meet me in the living room. : )

SiSi: Ok! I’ll be down there in a moment!

SiSi: <3  
_Message cancelled_

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 09:49**

**Private Chat between BookWorming and LeaderAndStuff**

BookWorming: Hey, where are you guys going?

LeaderAndStuff: We’re going to Simons favorite flower shop I suppose, then to get something to drink.

BookWorming: Oh, so a date?

LeaderAndStuff: … Not yet…

BookWorming: Boring. Too much of a Slow Burn. Also get me a latte please!

LeaderAndStuff: OK. : ) 

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 09:51**

**Private Chat between Marky and SiSi**

 

Marky: Hey, you doing alright?

SiSi: Yeah!! Sorry!! It’s just that I have to find my bag.

SiSi: Wait a few more minutes? Sorry!!

Marky: It’s alright! : )

Marky: Of course it’s alright. I would do **anything** for you.  
_Message cancelled_

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 09:59**

**Private Chat between Northy and Mark**

 

Northy: hey can u also get me a thiriumised frappe? Ive heard they are good

Mark: Sure!

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 10:02**

**Private Chat between SiSi and Marky**

 

SiSi: You can go in the car and wait for me there!

Marky: No, it’s alright! I can wait. : )

SiSi: Please do. Never leave me again.  
_Message cancelled_

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 10:07**

**Private Chat between Marky and SiSi**

 

Marky: So?

SiSi: I’m done! Where are you?

Marky: I’m still down here!

SiSi: Wow, you didn’t leave me!

Marky: I will never ever leave alone like that day at the Tower.  
_Message cancelled_

Marky: Of course I didn’t! Just get down here!

Marky: So I can kiss you.  
_Message cancelled_

 

**Sunday 13th March 2039 - 10:08**

**Private Chat between SiSi and Marky**

 

SiSi: So you can kiss me?  
_Message cancelled_

SiSi: I’m here :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping but nahhhhh.  
> Did you guys like it? I'm sad I couldn't concentrate on Josh a lot, but next time! Next chapter is going to focus on Kara and her Fam TM a lot!
> 
> Edit: I changes a line that North wrote in her private chat with simon!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/evening!


	3. Canada, goodbye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family in Canada in their last days there before they move to Detroit again! Also, meltdowns because it's pretty shippy :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. SO.  
> I don't like how this chapter came out but I really wanted to finish it today! cause I have other ones to do UGH.  
> Why did I do this to myself?  
> Also some headcanon I have in this chapter :,))) I will talk about them in the end notes!  
> And sorry for any continuity errors? Bc of the dates and stuff I might have gotten stuff confused,,, so sorry! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 11:10**

**Group Chat ‘We. Are. Pure. Here. : )’**

 

LutherTheSoftBeast: we also need milk btw, the free lactose one I’m pretty sure for Adam

RosePetal: Oh yes! Also that.

JorryJerry: Got it! Anything else?

StabbyStab: ralph would like one of those shiny knives!

KarachterDevelopment: Get him the plastic ones! Those are more safe.

JorryJerry: Okie dokie!

KarachterDevelopment: Chaotic Neutral.

JorryJerry: Um?

LutherTheSoftBeast: don’t mind her

LutherTheSoftBeast: when are we all going on that walk?

RosePetal: I think in about two hours? So we also walk until 15:15.

KarachterDevelopment: Actually, where is Adam?

TheAdamApple: uh here

RosePetal: We are going to go on the walk! You still can right?

TheAdamApple: i mean yeah i still can

TheAdamApple: was just searching for luther

LutherTheSoftBeast: Im in the kitchen :0

TheAdamApple: gosh!!! come to the basement dude

LutherTheSoftBeast: k

KarachterDevelopment: Chaotic Evil.

RosePetal: Heh.

RosePetal: Be safe boys!

KarachterDevelopment: Pfttt.

TheAdamApple: what the HELL MOM

RosePetal: :*

LutherTheSoftBeast: what I don’t even have

KarachterDevelopment: Shhhh don’t worry. : )

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 11:23**

**Private Chat between ADDam and KingLuther**

 

ADDam: srry if they made u feel uncomfortable

KingLuther: no its fine, dont worry 

KingLuther: even so, I technically cant do anything of sexual nature?

ADDam: :0 how so???

KingLuther: Im a bodyguard model and so they didnt think to add any assets

ADDam: but arent u like interested in shit like that?

KingLuther: no, not really.

KingLuther: never seemed appealing to me

KingLuther: does it bother you?

ADDam: what?? ofc not dude

ADDam: im totally fine with it

KingLuther: oh ok

KingLuther: good to know : )

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 15:29**

**Group Chat ‘We. Are. Pure. Here. : )’**

 

StabbyStab: ralph is so sorry he didnt mean to do that! 

LutherTheSoftBeast: ralph, it’s ok. we know you didn’t mean to kill that squirrel, you jsut panicked and it’s ok

StabbyStab: Ralph is sorry! Ralph didn’t want to do that! Ralph is extremely sorry!!

RosePetal: Ralph, it’s ok. Have you started the calming protocols I have installed for you?

StabbyStab: yes ralph has done that

RosePetal: We know you didn’t mean to kill it, don’t get too upset! @KarachterDevelopment sure will be ok with it as well.

 

**_KarachterDevelopment_ is now online**

 

KarachterDevelopment: I’m with Alice downstairs. Can you guys explain what happened that we had to hurry?

StabbyStab: mom!!! Ralph is extremely sorry for what he has done! ralph wont do that ever again!

KarachterDevelopment: Oh no. Are you ok? You always apologize when you feel guilty.

RosePetal: When we were on our way back from the park for our last walk here he got startled by a squirrel and ended up killing it.

LutherTheSoftBeast: we know it was an accident but ralph is still too afraid and or guilty

KarachterDevelopment: Is he using the calming protocols?

RosePetal: Yes, but he is still in the attic. The door is locked shut and we don’t want to startle him more.

KarachterDevelopment: Could you guys tell Jerry to get here faster? I’ll get Ralph out of the attic.

LutherTheSoftBeast: on it

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 15:34**

**Private Chat between Luther and Jerry**

 

Luther: hey jerry, do you think you can hurry a little bit?

Jerry: Sure! Did something happen?

Luther: ralph panicked again and needs comfort so,,,

Jerry: We are on our way.

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 16:49**

**Private Chat between Protecc and Jerald**

 

Protecc: Hey, has he calmed down?

Jerald: Yeah, he has. He has just been clinging onto us for the past half hour. :)

Protecc: Can you guys come to the kitchen? We’ve got Thiriumised Hot Cocoa and I suppose that crying has gotten Ralphs Thirium levels low.

Protecc: And Alice has another teddy bear for him!

Protecc: Hello? Everything alright?

Jerald: Don’t worry! We’re on our way!

Protecc: Great!

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 20:59**

**Private Chat between KARA!!! And NORTH!!!**

 

KARA!!!: hey kara ur coming this weekend back in detroit right?

NORTH!!!: Yeah! Right now we’re finishing our packing and tomorrow we’re going to load trucks with our furniture.

NORTH!!!: I’m happy everything is going well until now!

KARA!!!: asdfgh me too

 

KARA!!!: u kno ive missed like i havent seen u since the revolution like

KARA!!!: i cant wait to see u

NORTH!!!: Yeah, me too. : )

KARA!!!: <3

NORTH!!!: …<3

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 21:00**

**Group Chat ‘GodIsStillDeadInJerichoBitch’**

 

Joshua: Yes, but hear me out.

Joshua: borger

SimonSays: ALSKDHLAKSLAKS

AliveAndLeading: No.

Joshua: Borgum?

AliveAndLeading: NO. BORGERS AND BORGUM ARE BANNED IN THIS GROUP CHAT!

SimonSays: MARKUS I CREATED THIS GROUP CHAT SO THAT MEANS I CAN ONLY BAN THINGS

AliveAndLeading: Than blease… ban Borger? Borgum?

SimonSays: >:(

AliveAndLeading: B-blease? OwO

 

**SimonSays kicked AliveAndLeading**

 

Joshua: DGFH HA.

SimonSays: Its what he deserves : )

 

NorthyNorthy: GUYSSSS

Joshua: WHAT.

NorthyNorthy: wait wheres markus

SimonSays: : )

NorthyNorthy: please add him 

SimonSays: no

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 21:12**

**Private Chat between North and Simon**

 

North: i will give u more tips on hwo to frustrate markus like yesterday

Simon: … 

Simon: Oh look! Someone just added him!

North: : )

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 21:13**

**Group Chat ‘GodIsStillDeadInJerichoBitch’**

**SimonSays added Markus**

**Markus changed their name to AliveAndLeading**

 

AliveAndLeading: Ok! Now what is it North.

NorthyNorthy: AAAAAAAA

_FileSent_ \- “HEARTHEARTHEARTHEAR.screenshot”

NorthyNorthy: AAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT DO I DO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SimonSays: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joshua: Fucking FINALLY ASDFG.

AliveAndLeading: Wow.

SimonSays: Was it an accident? Or did u mean it??

NorthyNorthy: i mean i wanted to cancel the message but something glitched?? And it sent??

NorthyNorthy: and i Screamed lmao

Joshua: Ohhhh, so that’s why you were screaming.

AliveAndLeading: And you didn’t think on checking in on her?

Joshua: Of course not? I was reading.

NortyNorthy: when ur books are more important than the safety of ur friends

Joshua: Guess what bitch I want a break from your violent shit so you can die for all I care.

 

AliveAndLeading: Oh rA9.

SimonSays: Josh!!!! Say sorry!!

NorthyNorthy: no its alright i would want a break from my shit as well if i were anyone else lmao

NorthyNorthy: so its fine!

Joshua: Huh ok.

NorthyNorthy: BUT THE MESSAGE

SimonSays: I think you should just leave it be like that!! Unless she sends you another text!

SimonSays: THEN you Panic

NorthyNorthy: wow thank u helped a lot

SimonSays: I’m always here for you :***

NorthyNorthy: >:((((((((

Joshua: So are you sure her feelings are 100% platonic towards you North?

NorthyNorthy: i mean i think friends alos send eachtoehr hearts???

NorthyNorthy: Simon.

SimonSays: I don’t know what you are talking about all of the sudden : )

Joshua: Lmao call out.

NorthyNorthy: MARKUSSS YALL HAVE A GOUP CH AT AS WELL RIHGT

SimonSays: SHUT UP!!! With y’all!!!!

Joshua: R.I.P. 

NorthyNorthy: asdfghFGHJK

 

AliveAndLeading: Uh, yeah?

NorthyNorthy: rA9 why did it take u so logn

AliveAndLeading: Hm, I was just. Speaking with someone.

Joshua: Was it Kara?

AliveAndLeading: It doesn’t!! Matter!!!

NorthyNorthy: what i wanted to ask was if she asllo sneds yall hearts as well

Joshua: Omr Are you serious.

SimonSays: Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AliveAndLeading: She does, but mostly sarcastically. That’s it.

NorthyNorthy: oof

Joshua: Still platonic, huh?

NorthyNorthy: OOF

 

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 21:25**

**Group Chat ‘The Best Of Trios’**

MomIsHere: aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

_FileSent_ \- “SHE SENT A HEART.screenshot”

MomIsHere: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

DetectiveThing: THIS IS GOING PAST PLATONIC KARA AND YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF IT.

ButImNotGod: STOP BEING A PUSSY AND THIRST ON MAIN! I’M GETTING TIRED OF Y’ALL!

ButImNotGod: SERIOUSLY!

MomIsHere: *GASP* YOU’RE LUCKY ALICE WASN’T NEAR ME TO HEAR ME SCREECH AT YOU.

MomIsHere: (Also says you?? Thirsting over Simon??)

DetectiveThing: (You were spamming yesterday on here about how Simon looks like in booty shorts, which I hope that I will never have to read about that again, ESPECIALLY while I’m working. : ) )

ButImNotGod: (If it was Hank in booty shorts you would do the same.)

MomIsHere: (Literally all three of us would scream about _them_ if we ever saw them in those.)

MomIsHere: (Also why in rA9 was Simon wearing them??)

ButImNotGod: (He didn’t have any new clean pants- North’s fault- and borrowed a pair from her… And not from me or Josh for some reason ugh.)

DetectiveThing: (This would be, what I believe humans call, karma. : ) )

ButImNotGod: (Ha ha, fuck you.)

MomIsHere: Anyway.

MomIsHere: If any of you will swear in front of my daughter I will personally : ) attack you : )

DetectiveThing: Oh rA9, Kara… Alice has a 98% chance of learning a swear word if he is near one of your friends… 

ButImNotGod: You know what idea I have that is great?

DetectiveThing: Start a revolution for Roombas?

ButImNotGod: Look Connor, you and even _I_ tried to make it deviate, it didn’t work. The technology is not that advanced for them.

DetectiveThing: Yes, but I can still dream.

DetectiveThing: Though that is currently impossible as the dreaming module hasn’t been released yet.

MomIsHere: Huh.

ButImNotGod: BuT THE IDEA WAS that you should threaten everyone in a group chat! Ofc the ones in Detroit since I am sure you have threatened the others.

MomIsHere: I surprisingly didn’t have to since they are more civilized than you beasts. : )

DetectiveThing: Than the Humans*

MomIsHere: (Did I stutter?)

ButImNotGod: (Have you met North?)

DetectiveThing: (Hm, good points.)

MomIsHere: I will do just that!

MomIsHere: In the morning!

DetectiveThing: It is getting late...

ButImNotGod: Hm yeah...

MomIsHere: ...

MomIsHere: Are you two going to fucking sleep?

ButImNotGod: No.

DetectiveThing: I need to do extra files so we get the weekend off to help you! Same for Nines. :,)

MomIsHere: Oh ok.

 

 

MomIsHere: Cowards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! HEADCANON TIMES!  
> Idk why but I like that the Fam TM from Canada come back to Detroit and try to live their life here. It's also because then I get the ability to have more interactions between characters! I will also have to explain as to how Markus Connor and Kara kept in touch that they are such good friends tbh.
> 
> Also with the ships! First of all,,, Ralph and Jerry is like,,, such a cute ship so I couldn't resist!!!   
> And Adam and Luther it started jsut as a random thing in my head like,,, I want them to have love! And I genuinely started liking it so great! Pain! Also I also headcanon Luther as asexual, and it's not because he doesn't have the "assets" in my version, as they could probably buy assets as well lmao. Kinda how I see Simon would do? Look this is going into a sexual territory and I need to keep up my Facade TM.
> 
> And I made Adam Lactose intolerant? And I genuinely have no idea why? (probably cause my brain was like,,, Luther has to take care of him cause!! adam!! is stubborn!! about drinking and eating stuff with lactose in!!! Looking @ my friend who probably knows who they are :* hUngArY )
> 
> I'm tired! Kill me!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/evening!


	4. This. Is. A Threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interactions between characters, and we kinda focus on some stuff and my headcanons lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup dudes!! Been a long while! It's 23:23 for me, and in abt half hour it's going to be ratboy's(Gavin) bday!!! I have an Instagram where I'm more active with my drawings so follow me at @evan.draws Doing some snazzy art  
> Also sorry if it's all over the place, I wanted to get it out for you guys so you all know it's still alive and going! Now I need to update two or three more fics, draw some fanart for Gavin and work.  
> Also, this is a long chapter for yall UwU  
> Read endnotes to clarify some stuff!
> 
> HEY I CHANGED THE ST200 FROM CHLOE TO RT600 THE ORIGINAL ONE - EDIT  
>  **AND ALSO SORRY IF THE WRITING STYLES ARE WRONG I DIDNT HAVE TIME AND PATIENCE TO READ IT AGAIN AND SEE THE STYLES**  
>  Thanks for understanding!  
> Enjoy!

**Thursday 17th March 2039 - 22:00**

**Private Chat between Northhh and Chhhloe**

 

Northhh: CHLOE

Northhh: MY DEAR FRIENDD 

Chhhloe: Good evening North! What can I help you with?

Northhh: its baout the confession plan uve helped me with

Chhhloe: Oh? What about it?

Northhh: im jsut scared i guess? Wont i tbe too much?

Chhhloe: I don’t think so! You will technically only be giving her a bouquet of red roses and asking her out on a date!

Northhh: while wearing a sicc as tuxedo

Chhhloe: And your friends in the background hiding, supporting you on this!

Northhh: wait what

Chhhloe: Ha ha, what.

Chhhloe: Oh look at the time! I must get going! Elijah is calling me!

_**Chhhloe** is now offline_

Northhh: u lil shit  
_Sent_

 

**Friday 18th March 2039 - 10:46**

**KaraAX400 created a group chat**

**KaraAX400 added HankAnderson, ConnorRK800, NinesRK900, GavinReed, SimonPL600, Markus, Josh, North**

**KaraAX400 named the chat ‘This is a threat’**

 

KaraAX400: Oh, how could I forget!

 

**KaraAX400 added ChloeRT600 and ElijahKamski**

 

ElijahKamski: what is happening

ChloeRT600: Let Kara speak Elijah!

KaraAX400: Thank you Chloe!

ChloeRT600: No problem!

KaraAX400: So. : )

KaraAX400: If any of you will corrupt my child(read: make her learn swear words) you will have to face me

North: is that code for i will beat the shit out of yall until yall die and then dump your bodies near the Ambassador Bridge?

KaraAX400: Exactly. : )

GavinReed: cool. Im Totally Not Afraid

HankAnderson: it wont be that hard

SimonPL600: Oh I cant wait to see Alice again! I really missed her!

Josh: Yes! She was such an angel.

GavinReed: whom is Alice

HankAnderson: yea actually who is she

NinesRK900: I personally have no idea either

NinesRK900: tho ive seen glimpses of her through Connor

ConnorRK900: I haven’t really talked with either.

KaraAX400: Well, yeah, because the two times you saw us were when you chased us and in the church.

North: you did WHAT

HankAnderson: oh yeah that happened

ConnorRK800: It was during the time that I wasn’t a deviant. Someone saw Kara and Alice near an intersection so we went to look after them.

ConnorRK800: We found the abandoned house they squatted in where we also met Ralph(and I am still sorry for bothering him) and chased the two of them.

KaraAX400: (Ralph forgave you a long time ago. ^^)

ConnorRK800: (Good to know. : ) )

KaraAX400: And that was also when me and Alice had to cross a highway while cars were speeding by!

SimonPL600: YOU DID WHAT

HankAnderson: i remmeber that, it was scary as fuck

HankAnderson: especially when you somehow tripped in the middle

KaraAX400: Haha, yeah. We are better though and that is an experience we will never take part in ever again!

ElijahKamski: (no but rlly who is Alice)

GavinReed: (its her daugther keep up bitch) 

Josh: Ok but.

Josh: I am seriously intimidated by you.

Markus: Didn’t you also kill a man? (A/N Read the end-notes for this)

KaraAX400: Yes, but that isn’t a big deal.

Markus: Honestly intimidated.

GavinReed: didnt u like 

GavinReed: lead a revolution

Markus: yeah but theres a difference between leading a peaceful protest and killing a man

Josh: Just say that she scares you.

Markus: Well!!! Only when she acts all threateningly!! And she threatened me and Con first!!

ConnorRK800: She does want to be sure for Alice's sake though!

KaraAX400: Exactly!

North: hng ok wow

 

**Group Chat ‘GodIsDefinitelyDeadInJericho’**

 

Northern: am i the only one that finds scary kara hot

Mark: Yup.

Joshua: Yeah.

Simone: Definitely

Northern: cool cool

 

**Group Chat ‘This is a threat’**

ConnorRK800: Shouldn’t we all have a big group chat with all of our friend groups that Matter?

HankAnderson: that Matter askdjfahlfs

Markus: I think that would be productive!

ChloeRT600: It would be a really nice idea! 

SimonPL600: It would be!

NinesRK900: Is no one going to create one?

North: were all too nervous lmao

NinesRK900: Well it seems that I have to do it. AGAIN.

HankAnderson: again??

North: it doesnt matter ^^

ElijahKamski: worried

ConnorRK800: Nines! Make it already!

NinesRK900: Hm.

 

**NinesRK900 created a group chat**

**NinesRK900 added ConnorRK800, HankAnderson, GavinReed, ElijahKamski, ChloeRT600, KaraAX400, LutherTR400, and other _8 people_**

**NinesRK900 named the chat ‘AndroidsHumansGroup’**

 

ConnorRK800: That’s a rather boring name…

North: ya it is wtf

NinesRK900: Try me bitch.

HankAnderson: Mood.

AdamChapman: what is this

Josh: So you must be the human Luther keeps talking about!

Luther: Josh : )

Josh: Luther : )

Luther: i will rip you. to. Shreds : )

RoseChapman: Oh my God, I have never heard Luther be so violent.

Ralph: lu ther will end you!!

Jerry: It was nice knowing you buddy! Even for just a second!

North: lmao rip josh

SimonPL600: He will not be forgotten.

Josh: Don’t talk as if I’m dead!

Markus: Sometimes it feels like we can still hear his voice

NinesRK900: We are on our mobile phones.

Markus: Sometimes it feels like we can still read his messages*.

NinesRK900: Better.

Josh: rA9…

 

**Friday 18th March 2039 - 17:10**

**Group chat ‘AndroidsHumanGroup’**

 

Josh: I have one(1) big question for the humans.

GavinReed: hit us

ElijahKamski: no Dont listen to him dont hit us

North: to o late coming for yall

ChloeRT600: Me too! I will end you Elijah. : )

HankAnderson: oh my God he fuckin dead

RoseChapman: He need some milk :///

ElijahKamski: ajdgakdhaHSHDHAGSKA i will do anything judt dont kill me

GavinReed: lmao perish

AdamChapman: i 

AdamChapman: am so ashamed to be a human :l

RoseChapman: Aw.

Josh: RA9 JUST ONE(1) QUESTION!

AdamChapman: just,,, ask

Josh: How is it like being in a long-term relationship that is healthy and happy?

Markus: Couldn’t you ask one of us?

Josh: Well yeah, but we haven’t been awake long enough to say that we have been in long relationships? And I wanted a human perspective.

Markus: Good point.

ConnoRK800: Well, I am sure they have plenty of answers!

 

ElijahKamski: idk ask rose perhaps?

HankAnderson: Rose is the only one that knows lmao

GavinReed: ask rose dude

AdamChapman: mom knows best abt this

RoseChapman: …

RoseChapman: Are you all ok?

HankAnderson: have we ever been?

RoseChapman: Hm. True.

KaraAX400: Has seriously no one other than Rose been in a happy and healthy relationship?

ElijahKamski: the only good relationship ive ever had is with my dickakfb;lwld,bk&swprh293o1s

ChloeRT600: He has been stopped. : )

SimonPL600: Oh thank goodness

North: proud of u :’)

ChloeRT600: Thanks!

ConnorRK800: But. Hank? You?

HankAnderson: ya?

LutherTR400: didnt u have a wife actually

HankAnderson: i mean yea

HankAnderson: but it turned sour so we got divorced

GavinReed: what he meant to say is that after the Tragedy ™ his wife turned into an abusive bitch and he had to divorce

HankAnderson: yeah! exactly!

JerryEM400: That’s rough buddy!

HankAnderson: yeah like smth else

GavinReed: ur years of alcoholism and depression

HankAnderson: i mean

HankAnderson: youre not wrong

RoseChapman: Jesus Christ…

RoseChapman: What about Adam? You were also in a relationship?

AdamChapman: yeah, the longest was with a girl before i fully realized that hey im Gay ™

RoseChapman: Yes! I remember her! Her name was Christina right?

RoseChapman: You dated her for quite a few months right?

AdamChapman: yeah

Josh: How was that relationship like?

AdamChapman: you see

AdamChapman: she was not that

AdamChapman: nice? like at all

RoseChapman: Adam?

AdamChapman: yes?

RoseChapman: Let’s talk.

AdamChapman: oof

GavinReed: thats a gen z thing u lil shit

AdamChapman: OOF

GavinReed: Big mood

NinesRK900: Seeing all of this unfurl is a lot more worrying than I thought it would be.

Josh: Gavin? And you?

GavinReed: oh no 

GavinReed: the longest relationship Ive had is with my ex

GavinReed: he was also not Ok

North: OOF why do literally all of you have been in a bad relationship

GavinReed: thats life north

North: huh

Josh: Still… No one answered my question…

SimonPL600: Well, before Rose comes back me and Markus can!!

Markus: Yeah!

Josh: Awesome just tell me on private you guys :0

SimonPL600: ^^

 

**Private chat between BestMom and BestSon**

 

BestMom: Sweetie.

BestSon: yes mother : )

BestMom: How did she treat you in the duration of your relationship?

BestSon: youre using big words oh no

BestSon: not that well i guess

BestMom: You did remember what I taught you about toxic relationships?

BestSon: ofc i do its just

BestSon: yeah

BestMom: What did she do?

BestSon: she just uh

BestSon: sounds stupid s´but she made fun of me and how i look like a lot and it really got to me

BestSon: she talked a lot about me behind my back as well

BestSon: and idk im just embarrassed about it haha

BestMom: Adam.

BestSon: yes

BestMom: It’s ok. It wasn’t your fault.

BestSon: i guess

 

BestMom: Come to the kitchen. I’ve got hot cocoa.

BestSon: with marshmallows and whipped cream as well?

BestMom: Of course. We have to talk it out and I know you will need it.

BestSon: coming now

BestSon: thanks

BestMom: I’m your mom, it’s the least I can do.

BestSon: heh

 

**Private chat between FutureSonInLaw and FutureMotherInLaw**

 

FutureSonInLaw: is everything alright?

FutureMotherInLaw: Yes, we are just talking about everything.

FutureSonInLaw: hope he is feeling better…

FutureMotherInLaw: He is.

FutureMotherInLaw: He will tell you about it soon, Luther.

FutureSonInLaw: …

FutureSonInLaw: will he though? 

FutureMotherInLaw: Yes! He trusts you a lot so.

FutureSonInLaw: mm ok thanks

FutureMotherInLaw: No problem : )

 

 

_Sometime next week_

 

**Private chat between Hankie and Rosie**

 

Hank: uh so like we got a report,,,

Hank: this girl called Christina Norman has reported being harassed online by multiple people and all her info stolen or smth like that

Hank: jsut heard that in passing

Hank: do u by any chance know who might be the culprit

Rose: And why would you ask me?

Hank: eh u know

Hank: jsut a hunch

Rose: Well, hypothetically, yes I do! But do I really? No : )

Hank: understood have a good day rose

Rose: Thanks! You too : )

 

**Private chat between Luther and Nines**

 

Luther: thanks nines, it will probably make her understand that what she’s doing isnt right

Nines: It was my pleasure. As long as… nobody will say anything about this it will be ok.

Luther: good to know

Luther: I've got to go but we'll talk later

Nines: Yes, have a pleasant evening.

Luther: you too Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? It could be a lot better, but I wanted to finish. It.
> 
> So on some things I want to personally clarify:
> 
> It's about the thing that Hank, Gavin and Adam have had an abusive ex in the past. With Hank, it was something me and some friends would talk about and I developed it and just accepted it. Gavin- it's also kind of a headcanon on the angst part of the fandom for him that he had an abusive ex and I accepted that. That also works with the fact that I,,, put my anxiety and insecurities on him lmao. Also with Adam! It was probably random at it kinda was. I actually "dated" a guy named Cristian(which is why her name is Christina) and he,, just was a jerk. And he also made me think that "huh,,, boys I don't like yall" yeah
> 
> Also the thing with Kara! Since I was so Mad TM at Zlatzko of what he did I actually see that in the backyard Kara yolo-ed it and took the shotgun from Luther and shot Zlatzko in the head. Of course, he made sure that she told Alice to not look and for Once, she didn't! Nice.  
> Just  
> BAMF Kara is a big OOF for me like asfdgsf  
> I'm North whenever BAMF Kara comes in my mind.
> 
> Eevrythings a mesSSSSS!!!!
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night bc yay : )


	5. Moving is hard! But your friends will help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang talks about helping, then they help, eat lunch and the end of the day ends weirdly emotional for some characters. Also Tina makes and ppearance UwU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan? Updating a week after the last chapter??? It's more likely than you think.  
> Though seriously I am also shook I did it ajlsda.  
> I EVEN WROTE IT JSUT TODAY  
> 14 PAGES ON GOOGLE DOCS  
> CHRIST WHAT IS UP WITH ME  
> I've got autumn break btw, like the next week. Hell yeah  
> Endnotes!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 1:05**

**Group chat ‘AndroidsHumanGroup’**

 

RoseChapman: We left at about 3 am and with the way that the road is pretty clear we will most likely arrive at 11!

ElijahKamski: arent you all exhausted at all?

RoseChapman: No we aren’t actually! We do have the self-driving car that you sent us(Thank you!) so we were able to rest.

ElijahKamski: understandable

ElijahKamski: (it was my pleasure) 

 

ConnorRK800: When will the trucks with your furniture and boxes arrive at the different places? We can go and start already!

NinesRK900: It would be no problem for us.

HankAnderson: yeah 

GavinReed: hng i guess

RoseChapman: The truck with mine and Adam’s stuff has already arrived at the new Farm house and we will also have to go to our old one to get some more of our things.

RoseChapman: The truck that has Kara’s, Alice's, Luther’s, Ralph’s and Jerry’s stuff will arrive soon in Detroit, though we will arrive before it.

 _Location Sent_ \- “Old FarmHouse”

 _Location sent_ \- “New Adress”

 

SimonPL600: Should we go to your new house?

RoseChapman: I think that would be a good idea^^ Just start by placing the furniture with the labels that correspond to the rooms until we arrive! Though you all don’t have to finish it.

RoseChapman: Thank you, everyone, for your help! It means a lot.

Markus: It’s our pleasure, Rose! You’re both a friend a big help for us so it’s the least we can do!

RoseChapman: : )

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 12:32**

**Group chat ‘AndroidsHumanGroup’**

NinesRK900: I and Gavin have volunteered to go and get some drinks and food, so what does everyone want?

GavinReed: i did Not volunteer

NinesRK900: Shut up.

GavinReed: :/

HankAnderson: whipped

HankAnderson: black coffee for me with a chicken sandwich and some Thirium for con

NinesRK900: Okay.

SimonPL600: Me and the other three would love some Chocolate-Thirium Milkshakes^^

NinesRK900: Got that down. Anyone else?

KaraAX400: If it’s ok, a ready-to-eat mea for Alice and some water? Preferable no fish as she doesn’t like it, haha. And just some Thirium for me, Luther and Ralph! 

NinesRK900: Do the Jerrys want anything?

KaraAX400: No, they are fine from what they’ve said. ^_^

NinesRK900: Rose? Adam? Elijah? Chloe?

ElijahKamski: some champagne please

Chloe: He means water. : )

ElijahKamski: …

ElijahKamski:hahaha yes water! Of course! H2O please haha

GavinReed: pussy

ElijahKamski: oh says you???

GavinReed: PHCK off

Chloe: Thiriumised Caffee Late for me, please! Oh! And A Ceaser salad for Elijah.

ElijahKamski: chloe as much as i appreciate the fact that you care about my well-being

ElijahKasmski: you are not my mom

Chloe: Oh? You dare talk back to me?

ElijahKamski: hnnnnn no sir

Chloe: Thought so. : )

AdamChapman: jesus christ

RoseChapman: I would just like some coke and a chicken sandwich as well^^

NinesRK900: Mhm.

AdamChapman: some milk

LutherTR400: adam 

AdamChapman: …

AdamChapman: lactose free milk AND some apples,,,

LutherTR400: better : )

NinesRK900: Understood. We will be back in about 40 minutes.

GavinReed: OOF

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 15:59**

**Group chat ‘AndroidsHumanGroup’**

 

KaraAX400: The truck to our house has arrived!

RoseChapman: Should we all go there after we’ve moved everything out of the truck and from our house?

AdamChapman: shouldnt we first get everything out of the boxes tho mom

RoseChapman: I think we can do just that tomorrow!

North: the other three fucksd i love a re fine w it

ConnorRK800: And so are mine!

NinesRK900: Rude.

ConnorRK800: : )

Luther: we are all good to go now.

RoseChapman: Great! 

KaraAX400: Wait a moment!

 _Location Sent_ \- “K/A/L/R/J house”

KaraAX400: There! So we don’t have to follow each other and take too much time!

SimonPL600: We will be there!

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 15:02**

**Private Chat between TinaFey And GavinReedTheActor**

 

TinaFey: hey asshole, how’s it poppin’

GavinReedTheActor: Blease dont use that ever again ill pay u

TinaFey: sup logangsters!! It’s ya boy

TinaFey: Vsauce! Michael here

TinaFey: welllcommeeeeee to the pew newssss

TinaFey: AND *CLAP* MEME *CLAP* REVIEW *CRAP*

TinaFey: SHIT

GavinReedTheActor: ASJDHGAJS I MEAN

GavinReedTheActor: SAME THING AKSJHALKSJD

TinaFey: AJSGKAJSD

GavinReedTheActor: hank fucking wheezed when he read that shit omg

TinaFey: nice

GavinReedTheActor: he may be a phcking sad millenial but he does appreciate this shit

TinaFey: he would be kicked out of existence if he didn’t

TinaFey: Hank: a millenial

TinaFey: Status: sad but with memes

GavinReedTheActor: Hotel: Trivago

TinaFey: JHSGDKAJS

TinaFey: Have you ever heard of Jesus?

GavinReedTheActor: lol no go ask ur disaster of a girlfriend

TinaFey: hey!!! I’m also a disaster >:0000000

GavinReedTheActor: w o w

GavinReedTheActor: Im aLsO A DiSaStEr

TinaFey: bitch

GavinReedTheActor: slut

TinaFey: whore

GavinReedTheActor: u phcking bet it

TinaFey: JASHGKAJSDLA

GavinReedTheActor: ok but wha do u want

TinaFey: can’t I just message my friend to see how he’s doing??

GavinReedTheActor: bitch

TinaFey: yeah ok true

TinaFey: no I seriously wanted to know how everything is going

GavinReedTheActor: going fine surprisingly

GavinReedTheActor: im in the bacc of hanks car w him

GavinReedTheActor: tin can and nines are in the front

TinaFey: where are y’all going???

GavinReedTheActor: karas place

GavinReedTheActor: a friend now i guess

TinaFey: so…

GavinReedTheActor: give me ur fucking question

TinaFey: you’ve met the Big Four right???

GavinReedTheActor: i knew it u wanted to know abt them

TinaFey: ofc??? I eman

TinaFey: mean*

TinaFey: they ARE the Big Four and A LOT of people have their eyes on it

GavinReedTheActor: which is weird tbh but yeah

GavinReedTheActor: is there an underlying message with that

TinaFey: actually yeah

TinaFey: wasn’t markus almost assassinated once

GavinReedTheActor: yup why

TinaFey: I guess… I’m just worried

TinaFey: I don’t want you dead tbh

GavinReedTheActor: … 

TinaFey: no

GavinReedTheActor: Tina “I have no soul” Chen

TinaFey: No

GavinReedTheActor: you CARE about me???

TinaFey: N O

GavinReedTheActor: screenshotted

TinaFey: you bitch

GavinReedTheActor: alexa will be happy smh

TinaFey: WHAT DO U MEAN I LOVE AND CHERISH MY GF VERY MUCH THANK YOU

GavinReedTheActor: smoeones salty

TinaFey: perish

GavinReedTheActor: fair

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 23:45**

**Group chat ‘AndroidsHumanGroup’**

 

RoseChapman: Thank to everyone that has helped today! Tommorow we’ll have a barbecue to thank everyone! I’ll just send thetime tomorrow :,)

RoseChapman: Good night everyone!

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 22:55**

**Private Chat between Kamskshit and Gayvin**

 

Kamskshit: hey wanna go for a drink

Gayvin: why?

Kamskshit: im exhausted and have nothing to really do tonight

Gayvin: yeah lol not a chance

Kamskshit: ill give you manuals on how nines model works which means that u can see

Kamskshit: how sex can work if he doesn’t have a phallic attatchment?

Gayvin: seriously you bribe me with this

Kamskshit: dont deny it you sex-fiend

Gayvin: …

Gayvin: phcking christ yeah sure

Gayvin: if u stop with the smart words

Kamskshit: that is my normal speech pattern when messaging?

Gayvin: no

Kasmkshit: fair enough

Gayvin: thought so bitch

 

Kamskshit: so

Gayvin: come get me with ur fucking limo and if we dont get drunk on super expensive alcohol in that then ur unvalid

Kamskshit: already placed the route to ur place

Kamskshit: shouldnt u tell nines abt this

Gayvin: why should i

Kamskshit: well doesn he live wiht you? And wouldnt he be worried about u???

Gayvin: he doesnt care its fine

Kamskshit: wow and u call me hopeless

Gayvin: u still love ur ex??? shut up???

Kamskshit: at least he isnt my ex cause he was abusive lmao

Gayvin: yeah its bc u were the shitty one

Gayvin: but uve gotten better so when u going to actually try to have a better relationship with him

Kamskshit: ahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahhaaha excuse

Gayvin: u heard me

Gayvin: ill fight you

Kamskshit: ill fight YOU

Gayvin: jokes on you hank tina and alexa are already fighting me

Gayvin: die

Kamskshit: asdfgkuahsdasda

Kamskshit: wait whom is alexa

Gayvin: my other friend???

Gayvin: very tall girl that could break you and disaster lesbian???

Kamskshit: askdjahljæa oh yeah yeah i know her

Kamskshit: also known as Tinas gf right

Gayvin: ye

Kamskshit: cool cool

Gayvin: no but seriously at least be friends with him

Gayvin: u know u would respect his decision as well

Kamskshit: who knows

Gayvin: dude

Kamskshit: im afraid of hurting him again 

Gayvin: oh shit

Gayvin: but u wont

Kamskshit: and how do YOU know?? 

Kamskshit: im selfish and mean and think that im superior

Kamskshit: i literally went into a “god” phase when i created androids

Gayvin: god phase

Kasmskhit: yea

Kamskshit: i dont want to hurt him again

Kamskshit: im a shit person

Gayvin: mm

 

Kamskshit: ive arrived you fool

Gayvin: nice

Kamskshit: did you talk with nines

Gayvin no

Kamskshit: yes you did

Gayvin: OOF 

Gayvin: yes i did

Kamskshit: :3c

Gayvin: perish

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 22:51**

**Private Chat between Northern and JoshDone**

Northern: sup

JoshDone: So.

Northern: oh no

JoshDone: Asdfgh.

JoshDone: When are you going to tell Kara?

Northern: g´hbgnngngnng

Northern: soon

Northern: im trying to finsd a good day where i can ask her hng

Northern: im also afraid

JoshDone: Afraid of what?

Northern: afraid that i have fully fallen for her and if she rejects me ill be destroyed  
 _Message cancelled_

 

Northern: idk jsut afraid lol

 

JoshDone: Are you going to go after Chloe’s plan?

Northern: pretty much

Northern: on monday im going to find a suitable suit

JoshDone: Wow ok.

JoshDone: Who are you going with?

Northern: with chloe and kamski

JoshDone: Kamski? Don’t you find him unssetling?

Northern: trueeeee but he is rich and knows how,,, suits work better??

Northern: idk he wants to buy one for himself as well and like hes gonna pay for mine actually

JoshDone: But now we’re also getting paid for our work!

Northern: idk im taking advantage of his money thats for sure

JoshDone: rA9.

JoshDone: I wish you luck witht that man.

Northern: lol chloe will also be ther but thx

 

Northern: hey i also wanna apologize

JoshDone: For what?

Northern: for being a shit friend lol

JoshDone: You aren’t though?

Northern: i think i am i mean the constant arguments i hvae with u are like 99% my fault

JoshDone: Bro I am just as guilty for starting arguments between us just as much with you-

JoshDone: You aren’t a shit friend. You’re good.

JoshDone: I have to say that I have thought of not talking to you ever again back at Old Jericho but I have realized after the revolution that everyone deserves a second chance.

JoshDone: If they do try at least.

JoshDone: And through the shit you went through really it’s understandabæe

Northern: ok

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 23:50**

**Private Chat between Hank and Rose**

 

Hank: sorry we had to leave earlier

Hank: rlly

Rose: It’s fine! Trust me! You have stuff to do and it’s understandable!

Rose: Say hi to Sumo from us though^^

Hank: we will

 

**Saturday 19th March 2039 - 23:59**

**Private Chat between ConnorAnderson and HankAnderson**

 

ConnorAnderson: Is there anything I can help you with?

HankAnderson: um yeah actually can u uh

HankAnderson: come in my room

ConnorAnderson: Of course. Is everything alright, Hank?

HankAnderson: eh not really

HankAnderson: jsut want some comfort

ConnorAnderson: I will get Sumo as well.

HankAnderson: thanks

ConnorAnderson: No problem!

ConnorAnderson: I want to be there for you no matter what.  
 _Message Cancelled_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If not and you have criticism maybe that the characters feel OOC just say it! I actually think that comments that talk shit can like help me. (it's bc I've got one on another fic of mine that said "this is unoriginal but I've got through it at least" and really yeah it made me realize it isn't that original like at all but I still enjoyed writing it! And it made me think how none of us are original in the end...)
> 
> But Kamski. Him, as a character I can get my grasp on IF I paid attention to him, I the gameplays,,, but I seriously didn't lol. Like I cared more about where Gavin appears then where Kamski does LOL. I tried to redeem him from what I see him as(God and superiority complex most likely) so ye, and he is still a Gen-Z er. (DOES IT SHOW THAT I HAVE NO INTEREST IN HIM? LIKE AT ALL? I SERIOUSLY LOVE CHLOE MORE THAN HIM! I need to warm up to him tho as I will have him interact with the other more frequently.
> 
> Oh yeah and I think I ended up centering this chapter more around Gavin LOL not that I have anything against it, but I need to concentrate more on others as well. The ones I need to are Chloe, Jerry(s), Ralph and even Alice. And of course,, Josh. And I will add characters such as Ruper and the Tracis! bc I love them. Especially the Tracis mmmmHMMMM and I'm not biased just bc I love amelia ok.
> 
> Sorry if there are any inconsistencies with the characters in how I've portrayed them, at the end of the fic for some reason my mood ended up putting it on the fic which means that the kinda angsty but not stuff are there. yeah. Idk life is really weird for me right now. (Thinking about the future that I can't see anymore and feeling used by my family oof)
> 
> Yeehaw fellas by ur fellow lesbian fool
> 
> Have a great day/evening! Or night! Take care!^^


	6. Some actual RelationShip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and North Get Together.  
> Oh! And some Angst : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I LIETREALLY FORGOT I HAVE ANOTHER FIC GOING ON AND I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE SEPTEMBER  
> I WILL PROBABLY TODYA OR TOMORROW ALJHDKAJÆ
> 
> Ok but! Only just a few days apart? Crazy right?  
> This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend that has read the last chapter while we were on a call and she gave me her wonderful reactions. Love ya!!  
> EDIT: THE PHCKING FORMATTING WAS PHCKED AGAIN AKSFJH SORRY
> 
> Enjoy!

**Wednesday 22nd March 2039 - 14:31**

**Private Chat between Northhh and Chhhloe**

 

Northhh: OH RA9 I WANNA BACK OFF NOW

Chhhloe: What? Why?

Northhh: its jsut 

Northhh: what if she actually doesnt have any feleings for me

Northhh: and ive got it all mixed up

Northhh: and techincalyl i woul also like be a mother for alice??

Northhh: ornot???

Northhh: AND WHAT IF IM REALLY BAD WITH CHILDREN

Northhh: OH GOD AND WHAT IF IM A BAD GIRLFRIEND

Northhh: I CAN TURN REALLY VIOLENT AND THAT MEANS I CAN BE A BAD ROLE MODEL FOR ALICE

Northhh: AND KARA WOULDNT WANT TO HAVE ME AROUND IF HSE REALIZED HOW I AM CTUALLY AM

Northhh: NA DOH GOD WHAT IF I TURN ABUSIVE????

Northhh: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RA9

Chhhloe: North.

 

Northhh: Chloe.

Chhhloe: Think this through.

Chhhloe: Kara had shown and hinted at the fact that she has feelings for you multiple times, to you AND to her friends.

Chhhloe: Alice absolutely loves you and you love her very much as well.

Chhhloe: And you ARE going to be a good girlfriend. Trust me.

Chhhloe: You love and cherish her more than yourself. Really.

Chhhloe: You have also shown it through change.

Chhhloe: You are not the same person as you were before the revolution.

Chhhloe: And you were NEVER, and I mean NEVER, a bad person.

Chhhloe: Yes, some of your opinions were violent and were not as preferable but you were justified.

Chhhloe: It’s going to be alright.

 

Northhh: oof

Northhh: i guess

Northhh: thanks

Chhhloe: No problem. Let’s go earlier to meet with the others to help you get ready.

Northhh: hhh alright.

 

**Wednesday 22nd March 2039 - 17:43**

**Group Chat ‘TheMainThree Bitch**

 

Cara: Hey Kara! Do you want to maybe go out for a walk at Ambassador Bridge?

Mara: The three of us!

Wow: That would be great! When should we meet?

Cara: Oh, I and Markus can come and get you at 18:45!

Wow: Sure! It sounds great!

Mara: Are you also going to bring Alice with you?

Wow: No, sadly. She is out with Luther at the Farmhouse.^^

Cara: Oh, that reminds me! I have some work to do before I am free.

Wow: Oh cya then!

Mara: Ttyl!

 

**Wednesday 22nd March 2039 - 19:05**

**Group Chat ‘GodIsDead’**

 

NorthYes: GUYS THE SUN WILL SET AT 46

NorthYes: is she here???

NorthMaybe: Yup! I just left her near the park! Me and Connor are hurrying to the others.

NorthYes: oh thank rA9 good to know Markus

NorthNo: I still have one question though.

NorthYes: what is it joshua

NorthNo: Oof.

NorthNo: Why go so overboard to ask her to be your girlfriend? I mean the idea is honestly romantic and really would make her feel special…

NorthNo: ...

NorthNo: Oooooohhhhhh.

NorthStop: Did you just realize why on your own?

NorthMaybe: Oof, I just did Simon

NorthStop: Good to know!

 

NorthYes: GUYS SHES HERE

NorthMaybe: YOU CAN DO IT

NorthMaybe: GET YOUR GIRL 

NorthYes: KJASFHALKS

NorthYes: thanks guys for helpng btw

NorthNo: It was our pleasure bro.

NorthStop: It really was!!!

NorthStop: NOW GO YOU PUSSY

NorthYes: ASKJDALS RA9 SIMON OK I WILL 

NorthStop: : )

 

**Wednesday 22nd March 2039 - 19:05**

**Group Chat ‘AndroidsHumansOOF’**

 

PanYourRoses: That was so adorable!

ElijahWho: god you all went all out to help her with this

HeIsTheTrueLeader: It was something special for her so of course we did!

ImNotButOk: It was really wholesome :,)

MotherKara: I have to say it was all really sweet of you guys to help her.

StrongStar: ye

MotherKara: And to make me feel like a fool. As you have tricked me into thinking I will just hanging out with Con and Mark, but I was all alone at the Bridge. Then she appeared.

StrongStar: ye

ImNotButOk: But it was for a good cause!!! Isn’t that so Markus??

HeIsTheTrueLeader: It’s true!

Joshua?: You are jsut saying that because Simon literally screamed “Simon says agree with me!!!” from the kitchen.

Jerrald: Pftt.

AdamsFamily: omg

HeIsTheTrueLeader: Well!!! Yeah!!! But I also just AGREE with him ok? I don’t need a stupid game.

KankOnderson: ok But alice and sumo coming with flowers was adorable

Con: It really was! 

 

NinesOfSpades: Why has it gone silent all of a sudden.

ElijahDie:): Who knows.

BleaseStopGavin: ok but back on that

BleaseStopGavin: honestly if her asking her out like this was so gr8 and phcking wholesome i wonder how it would be like if she asks her to marry her lol

 

MotherKara: O

StrongStar: hhhhhhhHHHHHHHH

 

**_MotherKara_ is now offline**

**_StrongStar_ is now offline**

 

Con: Oh my.

KankOnderson: cant believe you broke them

Joshua?: Oh rA9. He really did.

 

LutheranBrother: is

LutheranBrother: is kara screaming or is it jsut me

AdamsFamily: wait let mego and hear

AdamsFamily: ASJDHAKS SHES SCREAMING I CAN HEAR ASLJDKAÆ

ImNotButOk: ADASFDF AND SO IS NORTH

Joshua?: HOLY SHIT I CAN HEAR HER TOO.

Con: Markus, I think we will have to get ready for spam from Kara…

HeIsTheTrueLeader: Oh please, I have to deal with North as well.

BleaseStopGavin: oh worm

ElijahDie:): Mood.

 

**Wednesday 22nd March 2039 - 21:12**

**Private Chat between Kara and North**

 

Kara: You know, I’m really happy about how today turned out.

Kara: It was all just really sweet of you to put so much thought into it.

North: well I wanted the best for you

North: you really deserve it

Kara: Heh, you’re making me blush!

North: well honestly your existence is making me blush but ya kno aksjfhad

Kara: Aafdkjsgl rA9

North: so you ARE free this weekend right??

Kara: Of course! I can’t wait for the date!

North: i really cant wait for it either

Kara: Yeah!

 

North: i really want to kiss you again

North: badly

Kara: Me too.

North: goodnight <3

Kara: Goodnight love <3

 

 

 

 

**Friday 24nd March 2039 - 17:49**

**Private Chat between BigCon and SmallNines**

 

BigCon: Nines.

BigCon: Nines please answer.

BigCon: NINES.

BigCon: NINES PLEASE ANSWER.

BigCon: NINES.

 

SmallNines: Connor?

SmallNines: What happened?

BigCon: It’s just.

BigCon: Fuck.

BigCon: It’s Hank,

BigCon: He’s been shot in the torso.

 

SmallNines: Oh no.

SmallNines: Connor, everything is going to be alright. He got shot in the past and survived as well, hasn’t he?

SmallNines: What’s his survival percentage?

SmallNines: It can’t be that bad.

 

BigCon: Nines.

BigCon: It’s 21%

SmallNines: … 

SmallNines: Shit.

BigCon: All the precentages that he has had in the past are over 50%.

BigCon: What if he dies? I can’t live without him. He is too important to me.

 

BigCon: Can you please come to the hospital I think I might do something.

SmallNines: Something? Connor stay calm, I and Gavin are on our way.

BigCon: Thank you.

SmallNines: Calm down. He’s going to be ok.

BigCon: Fuck.

BigCon: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the angst? Was it necessary or not? I planned on getting Hank shot at one point and I thought that this was a good time to do that! Yay!
> 
> North: OOF what if Kara doesnt actually like me?  
> Markus: She likes you.  
> Simon: She likes you.  
> Josh: She likes you.  
> Connor: She likes you.  
> Literally everyone: She likes you.  
> Kara: I like you.  
> North: ...  
> North: But what if
> 
> Me about North getting together with Kara: God I wish that was me.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


	7. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is still not awake. Connor is so worried that he confesses to Hank in messages.I wonder how he will react when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads! Some time passed hasn't it?
> 
> Sorry for the big gap, life has been weird and honestly, I haven't been able to find the time to write nor could I get myself too. I'm sad that this fandom is getting smaller and that in just a few months, hopefully, longer, this fandom will be pretty inactive. I doubt it though. But I will still be here! Both with fanart and fanfiction! My shitty stuff :,)  
> Follow me on Instagram @evan.draws and Tumblr @evan-baz-draws for my quality(shit) content lmao. Also, I've gotten into Deltarune and I'm doing three "digital paintings" (the " because i have no idea how to paint lol) for it why am I doing this to myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Saturday 25th March 2039 - 21:13**

**Private Chat between Gayvin and Bison**

 

Gayvin: so you just got phcking shot huh

Gayvin: wow

Gayvin: …

Gayvin: this is so phcking awkward but hhhh

Gayvin: nines told me to at least put my “last thought” for u here since

Gayvin: they dont know if u will live lol

Gayvin: oh worm

 

Gayvin: …

Gayvin: what the phck man

Gayvin: you didnt move out of the way of the fucking bullet??

Gayvin: are you phcking kidding me???

Gayvin: waht the fuck

Gayvin: what the actual phck hank

 

Gayvin: you know what

Gayvin: when you get back ill just make fun of you

Gayvin: because thats what friends are for right

Gayvin:

Gayvin: i knew u were a depressed millennial but phcking christ 

Gayvin: too much dude too much

 

**Sunday 26th March 2039 - 12:04**

**Group chat ‘ThreeMainBitches’**

 

Markuku: When did this happen?

Connono: Friday.

Karara: Wait, he didn’t move out of the way of the bullet?

Markuku: That is really…

Connono: Fucked?

Markuku: Yes!

Karara: Seeing you swear so much in 2 hours is really worrying as well.

Connono: What can I say…

Connono: Character Development is a bitch am I right.

Markuku: SADFGHJ

Karara: CONNOR ASDFGH

Connono: I apologize for my behaviour, but I see swearing as a really… convenient way to let out my pain.

Karara: Oof sweetie.

Karara: Do you want us to come to you?

Connono: Don’t bother. I have Nines with me…

Markuku: Connor.

Markuku: Are you sure?

Connono: …

Connono: Please come.

Markuku: I’m already in the car.

Karara: Pick me up?

Markuku: Yes, on my way.

Connono: Thank you, guys.

Karara: It’s alright, love : ) Just rest for a little before we arrive.

Connono: Yeah… that would be a good idea.

 

**Sunday 26th March 2039 - 14:59**

**Groupchat ‘DetroitTeamUwU’**

Rosy: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HANK HAS BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND YOU HAVENT TOLD US

GoodConnor: Well, yes.

Rosy: AND YOU THOUGHT THAT WE WOULDNT WORRY??? IS HE OK JESUS CHRIST

BadConnor: He, surprisingly, is well. He has had some complications on his way to recovery but he is fine.

AdamAndSteve: i can see mom fuming lmao

Lutheran: kara you didnt tell us though? why?

KaraButGucci: It’s because Connor asked me not to and as I am a : ) good : ) friend : ) I didn’t.

JoshlerKoshler: Why didn’t you want us to know?

GoodConnor: I’m.

GoodConnor: Not sure.

BadConnor: I think he didn’t want to worry you guys.

SimonDies: It’s understandable…

 

**Sunday 26th March 2039 - 15:32**

**Private Chat between Nine and Eight**

 

Nine: Hey, everything alright Con?

Eight: I suppose so. Markus and Kara went to get some Thirium for me.

Nines: Have you lost so much Thirium from crying?

Connor: Well, I have been constantly crying ever since he got shot but go off I guess. : )

Nines: I didn’t mean it in an accusing way!

Connor: Haha I know.

Nines: Asshole.

Connor: Meanie.

Nines: Weak.

Connor: Just like you are for Gavin.

Nines: Hm. Good Point.

Connor: : )

 

**Sunday 26th March 2039 - 15:58**

**Private Chat between Gavin and Connor**

 

Gavin: Wow this is going to be weird but

Gavin: do u need something?? Idk

Gavin: taking Sumo on a walk for example??

Connor: Are you,

Connor: Are you offering your help?

Gavin: ur phcking brother asked me to ask dont get your hopes up

Connor: I am honoured, Gavin. I really am.

Gavin: phCK OF F

 

Gavin: but seriously need anything?

Connor: Take Sumo at your place? I am not really planning of leaving Hank’s side until he wakes up.

Gavin: when did they estimate that he will wake

Connor: About a few days. But it could get worse for him so we're hoping it continues to go well...

Gavin: u make no sense lol

Gavin: but yeah ill take that piece of dog

Gavin; hope you're grateful because hes going to have to live with my two cats

Gavin: and we know hes scared of them

Connor: …

Connor: I forgot.

Gavin: asfdg omg

Gavin: Rip.

Connor: Take care of him. He’s really a coward…

Gavin: i kno lol

Gavin: take care as well bitch

Connor: I will.

 

**Sunday 26th March 2039 - 17:32**

**Private Chat between Connor and Hank**

Connor: So…

Connor: Gavin did this and told me that it’s better than talking...

Connor: So I’ll try to let out my feelings here. Haha.

Connor: ...

Connor: Why did you do that.

Connor: Why didn’t you get out of the way of the bullet.

 

Connor: Why.

 

Connor: I thought you were getting better.

Connor: I thought you were happier.

Connor: I know it wasn’t just a mistake.

Connor: You had time. So much of it

Connor: To run,

Connor: Duck.

Connor: Fuck, Hank.

Connor: I know your depression is hard and suicidal thoughts are hard to combat as well.

Connor: But you could’ve talked to me.

Connor: I’m not blaming you. I’m not mad at you.

Connor: I’m mad at the world.

Connor: I am mad at this God that you say you fear. Because he is putting you through so much shit that you don't deserve.

Connor: I know the world is unfair.

Connor: You've told me that as well.

Connor: Yet I still can’t help but be annoyed and just.

Connor: Angry.

Connor: I've told you how afraid I'm of different emotions?

Connor: Anger is one of them.

Connor: If you were here you would’ve been there for me.

Connor: …

 

Connor: I don’t care but when you get out of the hospital you're going to a therapist

Connor: If it’s getting this bad that…

Connor: That you would let yourself get shot at work as well

Connor: Fuck Hank.

Connor: What if you die? What if you don’t survive?

Connor: I have so much left to tell you.

Connor: What about Sumo?

Connor: What about me?

Connor: I love you.

Connor: I think I have ever since I saw you.

Connor: You know very well of the “love at first sight” don’t you?

Connor: I think I experienced it when I saw you. 

Connor: It wasn’t really love, per se, but it was something.

Connor: Attraction? Maybe.

Connor: ...

Connor: I haven’t been at your side for long enough.

Connor: Please, survive.

Connor: If not for you, for me.

Connor: And for Sumo. And your friends.

Connor: I know you would be happy… to hopefully meet Cole again if Heaven is really true…

Connor: But I know he would like for you to live on

Connor: I never met him. I wish I did. 

Connor: He seemed like a nice kid.

Connor: I¨m getting off-track ha.

Connor: What if you were still with your ex? And Cole was alive?

Connor: You at least wouldn’t have had to deal with me.

Connor: I’m a mess.

Connor: …

Connor: Survive.

Connor: Fuck.

Connor: I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hope yall did!
> 
> Here's the thing: I wanted to kill Hank. There could be a lot of interesting shit happening in my opinion if Hank died more on the DPD's part.  
> But I'm not going to(spoilers lol). The game kills him enough times.  
> Also if you're reading with Hank being a father figure to Connor I warn you that these two fuckers will only get gayer and angstier in the future lol.  
> Also! Next chapter will have a part that focuses on these dudes then on Markus and the gang Bl I need that Simarkus to keep going.  
> I am not sure how many chapters this will really have, but I'm sure many lol.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night as well!


	8. Fucking Great Fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Awakes, people Talk and Uh Is Everyone OK????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the Hallen(gym room) as the English test is going to end soon at 12, and since I finished at like 10:38 I decided to write a chapter for this! I'm happ with this one^^  
> They just said that we have ten minutes left oh well UwU
> 
> Enjoy!

**Wednedsay 29th March 2039 - 10:19**

**Private chat between RipLmao and Gavin**

 

RipLmao: hey sleazy michael here

RipLmao: it is wednesday my dudes

RipLmao: aaaaaAAAAAAAA

 

RipLmao: its ya boi

Rip Lmao: CriPLiN DEPRESSION

RipLmao: actually no

RipLmao: Hank Deaderson

RipLmao: hA thats a good one

 

RipLmao: u seriously going to ignore me as i have come to life

RipLmao: is that veen correct??

RipLmao: even*

RipLmao: wow ok

RipLmao: fucking grammar nazi

RipLmao: wait no thats me lmao

RipLmao: oh no im getting flashbacks from 2018 now wow

RipLmao: god fuck trump that piece of fucking orange

RipLmao: thank god he fucking died lmao

 

RipLmao: also i read my name as Rim not Rip

RipLmao: just like i like to be done hah

RipLmao: how would u even kno

RipLmao: wait no nvm we talk too much about our sex lives to one another

RipLmao: fucking twink gonna ignore me jsut fine

 

RipLmao: i find it so funny how i respond to ur heartfelt messages like this ha

 

Gavin: w

Gavin: what the Actual Fuck Hank

RipLmao: eyyyyyyyyyyyy my dude sup

Gavin: ok first of all

Gavin: IM NOT A FUCKING TWINK IM A TWUNK OK

RipLmao: keep telling yourself that sweetheart

Gavin: also 

Gavin: were you like high or smth

RipLmao: kinda

RipLmao: i think

RipLmao: not sure my head is fucking fuzzy

Gavin: dude get some rest jesus christ

RipLmao: fuck him

Gavin: u wish u did

RipLmao: look dont fucking Do that

Gavin fcking try me bitch you kinkshame me for being a mosnter fucker i kinkshame u for beign a deity fucker 

RipLmao: bitch

Gavin: asshole

RipLmao: twink

Gavin: IM A TWUNK FUCK YOU

RipLmao: maybe later

RipLmao: uve got nines tho so its fine

Gavin: omg god do I Wish

RipLmao: ha

 

Gavin: i missed you tho dude

Gavin: dont die on me you asshole were finally friends ffs

 

Gavin changed RipLmao ‘s name to Hank

 

Hank: sure

 

**Wednedsay 29th March 2039 - 13:00**

**Group chat “Detroit!!!Fucks!!!”**

 

Dead: oh shit waddup

Dead: wait why is that as my name

BlackRose: HANK

KamshittyMood: omg you’re alive????

AdamAndSteve: wow

SimonStops: Oh Hank!!! You’re alive!!! That’s really great to see!!

Dead: what why

Connor: Oh, you don’t remember what I said did you.

Dead: of course not

Dead: you were there??

Connor: Hm. Yeah

Connor: I mean I guess.

Connor: Yeah… I was.

NicoAndTheNines: You ended up having some complications at one point yesterday and they didn’t know if you were gonna make it. That’s why Connor wasn’t by your side when you woke up.

MarkUhs: Wait, you weren’t there when he woke up??

JoshIsGod: But you were by his side the whole time, weren’t you?

Dead: wait he was

Connor: I’m finishing some reports at work, as I thought I could be of more help here while you were asleep.

Connor: I’ll be there soon.

Connor: I pretty sure do don’t mind it.

Dead: k thanks

Connor: Cool, cool.

BlackRose: That’s… wow

AdamAndSteve: Y’all

 

**Wednedsay 29th March 2039 - 13:08**

**Group Chat “TwoBitches(Mark &Connor)AndAnAngel(KaraUwU)”**

 

Marker: Connor what is up with you?

Marker: You’re acting really weird with Hank.

Kar: It was only a few messages but it still felt so bad sweetie.

Convict: It’s um.

Convict: I did something stupid.

Marker: You??? Doing something stupid???

Kar: Doesn’t sound right…

Convict: Well, I did. I let my emotions overcome me : )

Convict: But I’m done talking about this now. Please.

Kar: Sure.

Marker: OK, ok.

Convict: How are your guyss relationships going?

Marker: Still… not in a relationship.

Kar: I’m doing great with North!

Convict: I happy to hear at least on of us is doing good. : ,)

Marker: Asadfghjkl

Kar: Truly, haha.

Marker: I can feel your raw wlw power try to escape in this group chat

Convict: You can scream all you want here Kara. We do it all the time.

Kar: Well.

Kar: Well. 

Kar: How about… we first try to get Simon with Markus,,,

Kar: Because you two are getting more hopeless as time passes.

Marker: Do you think I’m not trying???

Convict: No.

Marker: Damn, you’re right.

Kar: ASDF

Convict: No, but seriously. Why aren’t you making a move.

Kar: Is it because of “the mistake”? And the other factors?

Marker: Well,

Marker: Yes.

Kar: Oh honey…

Marker: I am so scared.

Marker: What if he just ends up dissapointed in me? That I’m not the strong revolution leader that I alwys try to be.

Marker: And the Tower. Fuck the Tower. I betrayed him so badly.

Marker: rA9…

 

Convict: You have to overcome that. He forgave you a long time ago. And you are aware of it.

Convict: And it’s best to confess before it’s too late.

Convict: You 4 have a dangerous path, as many still don’t want androids to have equal rights.

Convict: Who knows what happens.

 

Marker: Honestly I am really thankful for giving us this golden nugget, but oof you’re calling yourself out as well Mate.

Kar: STOP SAYING MATE.

Marker: Make me >:3c

Kar: I’ll tell North to shoot you

Marker: She wouldn’t do that.

Kar: She’s too weka for me to refuse me :3c

Convict: That’s taking advantage of her feelings dude.

Kar: It was a joke omg

Marker: Are ya sure, cause if not I will destroy you : )

Kar: **Poeple who take everything too serious soemtimes do not interact**

Kar: But no, seriously, I would never do something like that to her.

Kar: I love her to much.

Markus: Spam us all you want, love.

Kar: Cool.

Kar: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Wednedsay 29th March 2039 - 15:46**

**Group Chat “Detroit!!!Fucks!!!”**

 

AdamAndSteve: wait a second

Luthery: done

AdamAndSteve: omg no

AdamAndSteve: it sjust

AdamAndSteve: ralph and the jerrys have been fucking silent recently

AdamAndSteve: like really fucking silent now that i think about it

AdamAndSteve: I havent even seen them in a while,,,

 

UndertaleJerry: Oh, matey! Don’t worry about us!

UndertaleJerry: We’ve just moved from Luthers and Kara’s house so we can get an aprtment!

RalphyDoodle: yes yes!! Jerry and Ralph have been very busy, and ralph told kara to not help us!

UndertaleJerry: We just wanted to do this on our own, haha!

RalphyDoodle: and ralph has just lurked in the group chat to see how everyone was doing

RalphyDoodle: ralph is sad that hankie got hurt Though 

Connor: He’s doing fine don’t worry Ralph.

RalphyDoodle: ^^

 

JoshFuckingStop: Oh, that’s great to hear guys!

JoshFuckingStop: Hope you guys are doing well^^

MarkUhs: If you guys need any help you can call us up!

RalphyDoodle: :D

UndertaleJerry: We are grateful for your kindness! But we are fine on our own as well^^

UndertaleJerry: We have met with some friends as well, so everything is fine!

North-kun: Oh!!! Any chance blue and red?

RalphyDoodle: indeed!! Ralph and Jerry met up with Bue and red recently, and also Rupert!

SimonStop: Oh, I haven’t heard in so long from them!!! Are they all doing fine??

UndertaleJerry: I’m sure they are doing fine! I’ve heard that they are all three roomates and living a peaceful life in an apartment!

 

**Wednedsay 29th March 2039 - 15:50**

**Group Chat “TwoLesbiansAndAnAroAce”**

 

Blue: THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT THE PIDGEONS JUST CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW???

RupertGrint?: I DONT KNOW BLUE I SWORE I WOULD NEVER LET THEM DO THAT AGAIN

RupertGrint?: I THINK THEY JUST THOUGHT THEY COULD COME ANYTIME

Red: Love

Blue: Yes, honey.

Red: We need a new couch now…

Blue: RUPERT

Red: Woop and a new TV...

Blue: GET YOUR FUCKING BIRDS UNDER CONTROL OR ILL SHOOT THEM I SWEAR

RupertGrint?: AAAAAAAAAA

 

**Wednedsay 29th March 2039 - 15:51**

**Group Chat “Detroit!!!Fucks!!!”**

 

UndertaleJerry: Most likely so peaceful, haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright! I tried to not put too much attention on the "DPD" characters, as I wanted to do more with the others, and I hope its alright! Also!!!! The Lesbeans and the PidgeonMan arrived! And yes I headcanon Rupert as Aro Ace and if you don't like that headcanon it's alright^^  
> Also sorry this chapter wasn't much Markus and the Gang TM centred, it didn't feel right?? Yeah-
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


	9. Filler? Filler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet on a Thursday day. We get more of the roommates trio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy it! Just some filler? Yeah. Didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter so y'all get this adskjfhsklf
> 
> Enjoy!

**Thursday 30th March 2039 - 12:09**

**Group chat “A &HDPD”**

 

GavinReed: WE GOT HIM

GavinReed: WE PHCKING GOT HIM

HankAnderson: wha

HankAnderson: wAIT DID U GET THE SERIAL KILLER

GavinReed: HAHA YES ADSFHGGHGFD

NinesRK900: Open the news, the reporters found out really fast about this.

HankAnderson: wait a sec

HankAnderson: fuckin brian williams what

GavinReed: remmebr the todd williams that,,, reported that kara assaulted him?

HankAnderson: yea

GavinReed: yup seems like he has a cousin and thats him

HankAnderson: ew

GavinReed: yup

 

 

**Thursday 30th March 2039 - 14:22**

**Private Chat between Simone and Joshua**

 

Simone: Hey, are you ok? What happened to you?

Joshua: Just uh

Joshua: Fuck

Simone: Hey it’s ok, take your time.

 

Joshua: Um

Joshua: I think I just experienced a panic attack?

Joshua: Haha rA9 now I understand why you feel so powered down after it 

Simone: Where are you

Joshua: What

Simone: Tell me where you are Josh

Joshua: In the bathroom next to the meeting room

Simone: On my way

Joshua: Thanks

 

**Thursday 30th March 2039 - 17:31**

**Group chat “TwoLesbiansAndAnAroAce”**

 

Blue: Blease

RupertGrint?: No.

Blue: 

Blue: I haven’t been almost shot down by Connor for this Rupert

RupertGrint?: Look I had to jump of a roof and ended up surviving leave me alone-

Blue: I HAd To JuMp oF a RoOf AnD eNdEd Up SuRvIvInG lEaVe Me AlOnE-

RupertGrint?: KJFALSKDJFLASK

RupertGrint?: The “I-Survived-The-Android-Hunt” squad

Blue: Who else is in it?

Red: I’m sure many others but we just don’t… know.

Blue: Good point babe

Red: Sure?

Red: Children we need to go now and meet up with Markus, can you two stop?

Blue: Make me ;)

Red: You will sleep on the couch

Blue: No babe no I’m sorry.

RupertGrint?: If she makes you sleep on the couch you can share my room and sleep in the cage with Mr Pidgeon.

Blue: Excuse you bitch I’m not an object to cage away >:(((

Blue: But ONLY with him, I told you he’s the only one allowed

RupertGrint?: Asdfgh yeah dw. And I’m not that cruel to my bros

Red: But what if your bros are your hoes

RupertGrint?: Like hell if I kno ask North

Blue: Not me?

Red: Sweetie 

Blue: Yes OwO

 

**_Red_ kicked _Blue_ from the group chat**

 

RupertGrint?: ASDFGH

Red: I’m getting tired of all the OwO’s and UwU’s rA9...

RuperGrint?: B-but owo

Red: Don’t try me bitch.

RupertGrint?: Fine

 

**_RupertGrint?_ added _Blue_**

 

Blue: Thank rA9

Blue: The taxi is here btw we have to go

RupertGrint?: I’m coming doooownnnn

Red: I’m here : )

Blue: I know <3

Red: <3

RupertGrint?: Disgust.png

 

**Thursday 30th March 2039 - 17:20**

**Group chat “Jericho4”**

 

NoNorth: so what happened dude

JoJoshtar: Just had a fucking panic attack I guess.

MarkMyWordus: Shit why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve ended the meeting.

JoJoshtar: Markus no! That was a very important meeting and we needed to come to a compromise, so me missing for a quarter of it is fine. It’s not Loss.

SimoanHeh: Oh my Fucking

NoNorth: SD,JHSLDGFGG

NoNorth: but no seriously

NoNorth: we needed you dude, youre part of Jericho after all

NoNorth: I almost threw a chair at a fucking pig asdfg

JoJoshtar: Pig?

MarkMyWordus: That’s how she calls the bigoted people.

JoJoshtar: Oh, I thought she was referring to a police officer as that is a common(not as common as, let’s say, 5 or so years ago) way to call them.

NoNorth: i threw a chair at gavin once so your point?

SimoanHeh: I forgot that happened wow...

SimoanHeh: Ok but! Are you still up for meeting with the three? I know how it feels after a panic attack and I would rather rip my thirium pump than go out again.

MarkMyWordus: Hon we know that, you literally did that as well.

NoNorth: SKDJFSD OH YEAH ASDFG

JoJoshtar: Oh… so that is why you just did that when we wanted to go out for drinks?

NoNorth: jfc drama queen u couldve jsut told us ya dont want to

SimoanHeh: Sush, I’m doing fine : )

NoNorth: sure HON

MarkMyWordus: Wha

SimoanHeh: NOTHING

SimoanHeh: So Josh?

JoJoshtar: Nah I’m fine, I think that will help me

MarkMyWordus: Ok gays, let’s go!

JoJoshtar: Excuse you?

MarkMyWordus: Did I fucking stutter?

JoJoshtar: Fair.

 

**Thursday 30th March 2039 - 18:54**

**Private chat between Luther and Kara**

 

Luther: hey kara how abt we all go out tonight? Like a night out and stuff

Kara: Tomorrow is friday L, we can do that tomorrow.

Luther: Well yeah BUT

Kara: But what

Luther: idk alice wants to go out tonight and stuff

Luther: meet with a friend of hers actully who is going out with her moms

Kara: O

Kara: Ok I’ll ask Rose and Adam.

Luther: I asked dw

Kara: Nice. What about ralph and jerry?

Luther: i was just abt to ask them then u appeared

Kara: I’ll ask them!

Luther: ok ill get alice ready

Kara: Great! Can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I did askjdhgfæf
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


	10. Sexualities wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necessary sexuality and gender chapter! Gavin and Nines? Do they finally fu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! I planned on posting on Christmas but oh well got caught up with important stuff adsgdf
> 
> But hope you are all doing alright and if you are not celebrating christmas or any other holiday I hope you are fine and get through this period all good. And for those with bad households as well. I wish everyone strength!
> 
> Enjoy this necessary sexuality/gender chapter!

**Friday 1st June 2039 - 10:21**

**Group chat "A Mess"**

 

North: merry crisis!!!

Hank: what

North: murry crysler!!!

Markus: North no

North: happ chrimmus >:000

Josh: Stop.

North: iiiiiits crisman

Simon: No!!!

Simon: What do you have there?!

North: A CHRISTMAS!!

Kara: Oh rA9 why does she have a Christmas-

Adam: what in the actual fuck

Rose: Language!

Adam: excuse you mother??

Rose: You fucking heard me.

Kamski: SDFDGF

Rose: Step up bitch.

Adam: SDADFGHJ

Adam: shook.png

Adam: betrayed by my own blood and flesh

Rose: Heh.

Gavin: WHAT IS HAPPENING

North: I want

North: CHRISTMAS

Connor: North it’s June.

Nines: Christmas is about half an year away.

North: I WILL DECK ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE FUCK U 

North: we couldnt enjoy christman last year so why not earlrier : (((

Hank: n o

Hank: you Heaten you talk about such a holiday in this blesseth month

Markus: What

North: w

Gavin: OH SHIT WADDUP

Gavin: HAPPY PHCKING PRIDE MONTH

North: oH

Kamski: oh hell fckin ye

Kamski: need to start advertising the parade were gonna have this year >:0

Simon: Oh?

Adam: do y’all not know what pride month is

Nines: It’s the month were people of the LGBTQ+ community celebrate their existence?

Hank: sounds abt right

Rose: Oh!! Androids can take part from now on as well right?

Ralph: ralph has heard all about it and it says that some humans are hesitant to have androids part of it : (

Kara: Hi Ralph!

Ralph: Hi Kara!

Luther: but yeah hes right not everyone will be happy with androids taking part in this

Hank: smh people across time have not been happy about specific people be ing part of this so like who cares

Gavin: ye exactly

Gavin: now that i think abt it is anyone in this group that isnt part of the lgbt community or smth

Josh: Now that you say it…

Markus: I think everyone here is Gay™

Simon: Gay™? Really Markus?

Markus: : (

Adam: hes right tho and he should say it

North: im a big homosexual tahst for sure

Gavin: same hat

Simon: Same hat!!!

Adam: same hat? I guess??

Hank: fuck i forgot that meme existed

Connor: Same hat as well then?

North: >:OO

North: we have the twunk detective on our side

North: what about the hunk bro

Adam: jfahsjdsd

Simon: Ajlsdjk

Nines: I don’t have a label. 

Nines: I only have my eyes on a man and I haven’t thought of being with someone else honestly.

Kara: Aw, that’s sweet?

Hank: dsfg

Gavin: a man wait whom are u talkign abt

Markus: Is it not obvious?

Luther: its… easy

Jerry: Even I know!

Kara: Hi Jerry!!

Jerry: Howdy Kara!!

Gavin: its not???

North: holy fuck gavin

Gavin: the fuck do u want

North: square up THOT

Gavin: bitch

North: unlike u im someones bitch already

Kara: ADSFG NORTH!!

Josh: How could you something so controversial yet so brave?

North: its true

Gavin: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME

Gavin: am i the only on that doesnt kno

Hank: ya

Chloe: Totally!

Rose: Yup.

Simon: Yes

Gavin: sfhdgkfsd

Connor: Gavin.

Gavin: what

Connor: You are the only one that doesn’t know from this group chat right?

Gavin: yeah???

Nines: Connor.

Connor: And… everyone in this group chat is pretty much together with one another.

Kamski: except me and chloe, shell kill me

Adam: wait what now

Josh: I sure as hell am not with anyone from here.

Rose: I’m happy being single right now

Connor: ...Most of us.

Nines: Connor.

Connor: Gavin can you use your lizard brain to make this equation maybe?

Nines: CONNOR.

Gavin: w

Hank: this is hysterical

Gavin: are you telling me what i think u are

Connor: Hopefully yes.

Gavin: oh my goddsjdkljdsgkjlfz

Nines: I will slaughter you Connor.

Connor: youll thank me later : )

Gavin: Nines come over

Nines OK.

Hank: yall better get laid cause im tired of u

Gavin: SAYS U

Connor: Shush now, be safe.

Connor: Don’t hurt my brother or I will not hesitate to castrate you

Gavin: jfc

Markus: Well, that is out of the way.

Markus: ANY other homosexuals around here?

Hank: im bi

Markus: Ey! Me too!

Hank: eyyy

Kara: So am I actually! Ey!

Hank: Nice

Rose: I’m pansexual if that counts!

Kamski: yeah ofc it does rose ure valid

Simon: What about the others? If you all are comfortable with sharing ofc!

Kamski: Im a pansexual demiromantic Motherfucker

Chloe: Demisexual Biromantic!

Luther: idk homoromantic asexual would be the best terms

Hank: yall are so valid oh my god

Josh: We love and appreciate everyone in this household.

Rose: And you Josh?

Josh: Eh, not really one for labels. They just seem unnecesary for me. 

Jerry: We just like Ralph =)

Kamski: that is still very valid

Adam: were all valid here ngl

Hank: anyone else wanna share anything

Adam: im Uh

Adam: trans? So yeah

Makus: Fucking Gorgeous you Funky Lad

Ralph: Ralph doesnt care about gender but if asked ralph would say nonbinary!!

Kara: !!!!

Rose: Would you like for us to use they/them pronouns?

Ralph: Ralph says yes!!

Luther: so valid

North: good ill punch anyone saying otherwise

Kamski: this is true solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I did : )It was fun making
> 
> Fun fact: this Christmas is the first cChristmas I spent without my family lol. I was all alone then my soon-to-be-girlfriend accompanied me today and so did my s/o through discord and I'm just slkdfjgf so happy for that at least
> 
> Have a good day/evening! And night!


	11. Look, I'm tired. Mmes, fluffl? And a sprinkle of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are memes. Confessions??? Oh a sprinkle of angst and Memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes blease do tell me, I'm too tired to look through this again thank xoxo
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 17:21**

**Group chat "A FUCKING Mess"**

 

Kank: whats the most annoying meme

GeniusBitch: bongo cat

SassRose: NO! UNVALID!

Phck: ITS THE MOST VALID ONE FUCK YOU

Phck: its big chungus

Phck: OR THAT pHCKING UGA BDA KNUCKLES 

SassRose: Oh Jesus Christ those were Bad.

GeniusBitch: absolut disgustang

Adam: im 11 so shut the fuck up one???

Kank: that ones funny what are you talking about

Phck: THE TIDE POD CHALLENGE

Kank: KJAFHLSGDFDG

GeniusBitch: KJHADLFA???????? NO NO BLEASE

Phck: fun fact i did that

SassRose: OH MY GOD YOU DIDN’T!!!!

Phck: yes i did

Phck: I had to go to the hospital

GeniusBitch: omg i remember that

GeniusBitch: u told me to leave ur things to your cat

GeniusBitch: your bf at the time was there as well and honestly his Disappointment was a Mood

Phck: I MISS PEANUT BUTTER OH NO

Phck: and Jake i guess he was nice 

Nine: You had a cat named peanut butter?

GeniusBitch: his current cats are called salt and pepper what do you expect

Phck: ye and i told u abt him didnt i??

SassRose: How have I never met them.

Adam: Because you don't really like cats thats why

SassRose: True.

Phck: Excuse you?

Kank: ALL WALLS STREET THINKS YOURE GREAT

Phck: YOULL ALWAYS BE LOVED BY THE THINGS YOU CREATE

Kank: BUT UPSTATE

SassRose: Wait

GeniusBitch: PEOPLE THINK YOURE CROOKED

Kank: THE SCHYULER SEAT WAS UP FOR GRABS

Gavin: SO I T O O K IT

Adam: Weebs

Gavin: Its a??? Musical???

Adam: and?

Kank: aksjfakjfa dfsgsfdomg

GeniusBitch: hamilton should Die

Phck: fuck you its STILL a Bop

GeniusBitch: i have no one to do that tho

SassRose: and 2016 is calling for their musical back

Phck: beTRA Y E D

 

Simonella: What is this mess

BlueMARKer: Memes?

Joe: I have never… heard of those memes wth

Phck: thats good

John: Ok?

BlueMARKer: afraid

Kank: be

Connerd: Please don’t mind them, they have been cryptic the whole day.

Nine: Even for me and I'm the best investigating model.

Connerd: Good for putting salt on the wound.

Nine: Love you too.

Phck: well you see

Phck: I found my old phone like a Samsung 7 pretty sure

Phck: and found all my memes and files on there

Phck: I honest to God cried

Kank: same but I found my old hp laptop

SassRose: I think I have an old computeer as mine as well.

SassRose: I used to… write fanfiction omg.

Adam: rt

GeniusBitch: rt

Phck: RT

Phck: TINA WOULD RT AS WELL

Kank: REALLY

Phck: tell me u have not not done that as well

Kank: I have but thats beside the point

Phck: KSAFDF

Phck: wait can I add Tina

SparkleSparkleBitch: whom is she

Phck: human

SparkleSparkleBitch: ew

Simonella: Sure!

SparkleSparkleBitch: :///

 

_**Phck added Tina** _

 

Tina: What.

Kank: welcome to hell

Tina: omg

Phck: would u rt

Tina: What why im confused blease helb

BlueMARKer: read up^^

Tina: k

 

Tina: RT RT RT

Phck: lmao nice

 

SassRose: I looked through my computer

SassRose: I used to do fanart as well actually!

GeniusBitch: me too actually!

ChloeDotExe: He’s actually really good at art^^

GeniusBitch: well yeah ofc i had to like

GeniusBitch: design androids even before i genuinely started to construct them so i ended up getting good at art lol

SassRose: I would love to see your art one day!

GeniusBitch: same here! hmu anytime honestly

Rose: Great^^

ADAMselInDistress: i like writing as well actually

ADAMselInDistress: really want to finish this idea ive had for a few years already

GeniusBitch: we wish you luck and were here if you ever need help!

ADAMselInDistress: heh thanks

Karambe: Oh!! Alice absolutely loves drawing! More specifically painting!

Karambe: She’s been using it to help her with her thoughts and it’s really nice to see her talent grow!

BlueMARKer: I’ve heard painting.

BlueMARKer: Oh Alice! She really has talent in her and I hope that she enjoyed the lesson we had!

Karambe: She did actually! 

Karambe: She says hi to everyone btw.

Simonella: We’re all saying hi back to her : )

Kank: anyone else have any talents or smth

Joe: I’m smart.

SparkleSparkleBitch: ure a fucking teacher model what do u expect

Joe: Smh fine fuck you too.

SparkleSparkleBitch: I have Kara for that No Thank

Karambe: Honestly at this point.

SparkleSparkleBitch: :3c

Connerd: Well I can do coin tricks! Even if I mostly use and used it for calibrating it has stuck with me after I deviated.

SparkleSparkleBitch: im super flexible

SparkleSparkleBitch: even if i kno why i was made like that but still

BlueMARKer: Yowch.

SparkleSparkleBitch: thanks

Kank: Double Yowch

 

Phck: wait can anyone play any instruments

BlueMARKer: I can play the piano- I actually learned it and didn’t just download the module.

Luth: i can play the drums idk i learned it pretty quickly its fun

Karambe: I am learning the guitar actually!

Kank: ukelele

Connerd: What? How did I never know about that?

Kank: hm idk too bad

 

Tina: i can play the harp

Phck: you can WHAT now?????

 

Simonella: But what is Hamilton

Kank: oh no

Tina: well let me tell u all abt it

Phck: i heard hamilton

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 17:59**

**Group chat "Jerichooo Oh Jerichoooo"**

 

SimonSnow: hEeeEEeeY

MarkusMiller: What

SimonSnow: Is Hamilton still going?

MarkusMiller: Simon.

MarkusMiller: It’s been

MarkusMiller: LIKE 20 TO 15 YEARS

MarkusMiller: I don’t think so.

SimonSnow: Damn :(((

 

SimonSnow: Can we blast it in the mansion tho

MarkusMiller: Let me ask Dad.

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 18:03**

**Private chat between Mark and Carl**

 

Mark: Hey dad

Carl: Sup.

Mark: Simon is wondering if he can blast Hamilton around the house,

Carl: The

Carl: The musical right?

Mark: Yes!

Carl: Sure.

Mark: K thanks dad!

Carl: Anytime.

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 18:05**

**Group chat "Jerichooo Oh Jerichoooo"**

 

MarkusMiller: Yeah

SimonSnow: Thanks!!!!

 

NorthWest: WHOM THE FUCK

NorthWest: IS PLAYING THAT MUSIC OUT LOUD

JoshDun: You’re acting as if it’s not good.

NorthWest: Shut

NorthWest: UP

SimonSnow: Hehehehe

NorthWest: simon

SimonSnow: HEHEHE

NorthWest: SIM O N

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 18:06**

**Private chat between Kamski and Rose**

 

Kamski: would you like to go out for a coffee one day and talk about art and all that?

Rose: Is this a fucking date

Kamski: God no

Kamski: you seem like a wonderful woman- one that could destroy me if I do something stupid

Kamski: so I am Intrigued

Rose: My, what a compliment

Rose: Sure! How about this weekend?

Kamski: I have a important meeting- maybe next week wednesday?

Rose: Sure!

Kamski: great! well talk about the other details later

Rose: Ok^^

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 18:08**

**Private chat between Adams and Lutheran**

 

Adams: Luuutheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

Lutheran: what

Adams: im bored

Lutheran: and?

Adams: want to watch something?

Lutheran: if alice can join

Adams: ye ofc

Lutheran: sure, come over?

Adams: omw

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 18:42**

**Group chat “Two Slutty Slutty Sluts and Kara”**

 

Kara: So.

LeadingSlut: Connor?

TheOtherSlut: Uh.

TheOtherSlut: Yes?

Kara: What’s up with you two? Still haven’t figured it out?

TheOtherSlut: We’ve just. Not, if it makes sense.

TheOtherSlut: And it’s better this way. We finally got ovr the awkwardness that has risen from that. It’s better like this.

Kara: Connor

TheOtherSlut: No. He clearly does not have feelings for me, ok?

LeadingSlut: Did you seriously never talk to him about this? You did say that you would talk it out today!

TheOtherSlut: We did! And he told me that it doesn’t matter cause he gets it- the kind of feelings that only appear when someone you know almost dies?

TheOtherSlut: And all that was fucking bullshit. But Yeah.

TheOtherSlut: He doesn’t have feelings for me and I just have to deal with it.

TheOtherSlut: With the fact that I am so in love with him that I want to rip my Thirium Pump out.

TheOtherSlut: I guess this is what he meant by “life is unfair”.

 

TheOtherSlut: I’ve been cuddling a lot more with Sumo, though, so that’s good.

 

Kara: Do you want to go out? Get some warm chocolate?

TheOtherSlut: …

TheOtherSlut: Please.

LeadingSlut: I’m leaving in 2 minutes. Kara, get ready I’ll be there soon.

Kara: Ok. See you two

LeadingSlut: Cya

TheOtherSlut: See you guys.

 

**Saturday 2nd June 2039 - 18:42**

**Private chat between HankBitch and AssholeGavin**

 

HankBitch: yeah Uh dude

AssholeGavin: what tf do u want

HankBitch: i think i fucked up again

HankBitch: shit

AssholeGavin: are you ok? What happened

HankBitch: idk but i think i ruined my last chance with Connor lol

AssholeGavin: holy shit are you phckin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE. AN ORAL EXAM TOMORROW SOMEONE ASSASSINATE ME   
> I LIVE IN DENMARK  
> hng IM Tored  
> Instead of fully comprehending my topic in danish i wrote three group chat fics and finished this one lmao  
> sorry if it was OOC in any way, shape or form   
> xoxo
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this mess!
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


	12. Uhghghghghhghghg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and mental health are important and you may quote me on that! I have made Connor stubborn. Oh boy. Simons prob Gay-Panicking lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats popping fellas  
> I'm here with a new chapter woooowiiieeee
> 
> Enjoy!

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 11:58**

**Private chat between MyStar <3 and Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

MyStar<3: LOVE!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!1

Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): YES HI SWEETTIE

MyStar<3: DO U WANT TO G O OUTF OR DRINKS???

Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): SURE!!! WHEN AND WHERE?

MyStar<3: TODAY???

Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): NO SORRY I NEED TO TAKE ALICE TO HER NEW THERAPISTTTT

MyStar<3: THEN UH

MyStar<3: LIKE TOMRROW AT 8

MyStar<3: I CAN PICK YOU UP!!!!!!

Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): OK!! SOUNDS GOOD!!

MyStar<3: GREAT!!

Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): WHY ARE WE USING CAPS

MyStar<3: IDK!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!11

 

MyStar<3: love u <3

Mommy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I love you too <3 <3 

MyStar<3: <3 <3 <3

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 12:39**

**Private chat between Hank and Jeff**

 

Hank: when can i come into work

Jeff: Hank, no.

Hank: buuUuUUuUuuuUUuUuUut

Jeff: Sigh.

Jeff: You can come wednesday. IF you get yourself checked first.

Hank: UGHGHGHGH

Hank: yeah ok

Jeff: Have a swift recovery, Lieutenant.

Hank: Good day to you too boss

 

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 13:01**

**Private chat between Kam and Rose**

 

Kam: Wait so you have depression???

Rose: High functioning depression*

Rose: But yes, I do,,,

Kam: Ah I’m sorry to hear that.

Rose: Oh it’s fine, it’s inherited. Can’t do much about it.

Rose: You?

Kam: ah, well I think I have some kind of narcissism. or God complex. and maybe anxiety. but im not sure

Kam: i haven’t personally thought of actually going and getting myself checked,,,, which I should

Rose: I think that you really should, yes! It could really help.

Rose: Mental health is very important and if you think otherwise you're uneducated send tweet

Kam: Thats so sad

Rose: No

Kam: play

Rose: I WILL destroy you!

Kam: finally

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 17:21**

**Private chat between Connor and Hank**

 

Connor: Can you take Sumo out on a walk tonight? I don’t think I can.

Hank: what

Hank: everything ok??? Are you hurt????

Connor: No, I don’t think so. But there might be a problem with my thirium pump? Or coding, I am not sure...

Hank: shit fuck

Hank: since when??

Connor: Not long. 

Hank: Fuck do u want me to drive you to a cyber hospital or whatever somewhere near???

Connor: No, it’s fine. I’ve talked to Nines and he will drive me to the appointment I have made this morning.

Hank: aight… take care

Connor: I'll try.

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 17:31**

**Private chat between NotConnor and Connor**

 

NotConnor: Have you told him?

Connor: I might have told him that I have a problem with my thirium pump. Is as close as I could get.

NotConnor: Connor. You lied to him.

Connor: Yes I know, it's just. I don’t think we're in the place where I should tell him about this.

Connor: You can understand me, right?

NotConnor: Almost, yet I find it hypocritical that you get to lie to him but if Hank has a problem he must immediately tell you.

Connor: Nines, brother. We’re only talking about some nightmares here. That’s all.

NotConnor: You mean night terrors?

Connor: Shush.

NotConnor: Don’t shush me now, Con. You should’ve told him!

Connor: I can’t! Ok?! And I’m sure that he doesn’t care anyway.

NotConnor: Why would you think that?!

Connor: BECAUSE!

Connor: The first night, right after Hank was discharged and I had my first nightmare he didn't come to comfort me! Which sounds really shitty of me to say but the two of us made a deal… I woke up crying and whimpering on the couch and I knew for a fact that he was awake due to his pulse spiking up!

Connor: I was smart enough to activate my locking the rest of the nights.

NotConnor: Yes, but you didn't mention now the fact that when you saw him the next morning he was all tired?? And asked if you are ok??

Connor: He just got discharged from the hospital after he's gotten shot Nines, of course he's going to look tired.

NotConnor: Holy shit, you’re so hard to talk with sometimes.

Connor: It doesn't matter!

NotConnor: Yes it fucking does, Connor! You’re being too stubborn and stupid and you know it! 

NotConnor: You’re so infuriating.

Connor: Oh, boo hoo, Nines. Go cry me a lake, why won’t you.

NotConnor: Stop it. 

Connor: Gah, who cares.

Connor: Tell me about how you're doing with Gavin.

NotConnor: We’re not done with this talk.

Connor: We’re literally going to a therapist for me, of course we’re not done.

NotConnor: Ugh.

NotConnor: But… we’re fine. We will actually have a date? Soon?

Connor: “Date?”

NotConnor: Well be staying inside and watching some of gavins favourite 2010’s movies. One of them is unsurprisingly Love,Simon.

NotConnor: I am in a rather elevated mood thinking about it.

Connor: Excited?

NotConnor: … Yeah.

Connor: When will you arrive?

NotConnor: About 5 minutes.

Connor: Ok. 

 

Connor: Thank you.

Nines: Anytime.

Connor: And sorry for acting like this. I can’t help it.

Nines: Apology accepted. You’re not forgiven though.

Connor: Fair enough.

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 17:36**

**Private chat between GavGav and NerfNine**

 

GavGav: ughghghhg where are you going

NerfNine: I’m going to drive Connor to his appointment.

GavGav: UGHGHHG cant he do it on his own

GavGav: the old piece of trash in their house has a beat up old shit

NerfNine: Yes, but he would like to have a known face with him.

NerfNine: Why so upset?

GavGav: m not

NerfNine: Gav…

GavGav: Jfc yeah i jsut wanted to cuddle more i guess

GavGav: since the phcking cats finnally are accepting my Loving

NerfNine: Heh.

NerfNine: I’ll be back in about two hours. I’ll stop by and buy some food.

GavGav: phck ok you got me

NerfNine: I'll talk to you later, Gav.

GavGav: ye ok ttyl hon

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 18:13**

**Private chat between Kara and Nines**

 

Kara: Well I didn't know you needed to go to therapy

Nines: Not me, I’m here for moral support.

Kara: Oh?

 

Kara: Oh.

Kara: Oh!

Kara: OH!!!!!!1

Kara: O H H H H H !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kara: rA9 he never told me!!!!

Nines: I feel like you just went through all the stages of grief all at once.

Kara: Omg

Nines: But it’s his first time, and I think he would’ve told you anyway after, so don’t take it to heart.

Kara: Alright…

Nines: Why are you here?

Kara: Alice

Kara: She’s been traumatized by the whole revolution and all… and almost seeing me die multiple times.

Nines: Sucks to hear that, Kara. I hope that her turmoil will lessen with this.

Kara: I hope too as well.

 

Nines: Have a good day, Kara. I’ll see you another time.

Kara: You too Nine! You too : )

 

 

**Monday 4th June 2039 - 17:36**

**Private chat between SillySimon and MarkMyWords**

 

SillySimon: Hey Markus!

MarkMyWords: Sup si, whats popping

SillySimon: I

SillySimon: Look, I just wanted to ask when the meeting was again I didnt come here for this bullying

MarkMyWords: GHGJGJJGJ

MarkMyWords: It’s this weekend!!

SillySimon: Ah… OK thank you!!!!!

MarkMyWords: Is there any reason as to why you asked :0

MarkMyWords: Usually you get them as they go

SillySimon: I don't know, just been feeling more anxious recently and this has put me to rest… kinda

MarkMyWords: You ok Si?

SillySimon: I am Not Sure. But I will be

MarkMyWords: I’m here for you. If you need anything.

SillySimon: Of course.

MarkMyWords: :)

SillySimon: <3  
 _Message was c¨~a^nc/e **}lle**_ ****

**_**Reload** _ **

**_Message was sent_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this! There might be inconsistencies bc I¨m getting too lazy to keep track of what is happening so I need to read up again lmao.  
> Love y'all and I am really happy that so many of you like it and have come back to read it again and again! I'm really grateful Y'all : )  
> If u guys have any fucking,,, clue where this is going good luck, I do not lol
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? Hate it? Were Meh about it? Comments and Kudos are immensely appreciated! Also if you want to talk with me(because u might think im a cool person for some reason) or want to talk about the fic- hit me on Tumblr @biancas-koala ! I might not answer immediately and I am very Awkward so get ready for that if u dare lmao.
> 
> Have nice day/evening!


End file.
